Mine
by Lady Jamie
Summary: J/S romance. It's finally finished *sob* The final chapter has been loaded.
1. Prologue

AN: I had to write a prologue to the story, as loads of technical bits kept getting in my way. And I couldn't for the life of me, think how to add them into the story, without making it look like I'd only put it in there so every one knew what I was on about. (Draws deep breath) So as Jenifer Aniston would say here comes the technical bits.  
  
MINE  
  
Prologue  
  
There are three types of magic in the underground. One, magic of the Fae. Two, magic of lesser Fae. Three magic of mortals. Fae magic is a natural power; they are born with the ability to draw magic from the surrounding elements. Earth, air, fire and water. Absorbing it into themselves to use, for good or evil, but this power must be tamed. The Fae are taught from an early age to control it. To be caught in an uncultured power surge, means death, for any being. Whether he be Fae or mortal. The magic of lesser Fae is a magic of beings that are usually of mixed blood, they need an outlet for their magic, and certain incantations or ingredients to boost their own power, to help control their power. This can leave the lesser Fae feeling tired and prone to illness. How the magic affects them depends on how pure their Fae blood is. Magic of mortals is incredibly dangerous, and very few mortals will attempt to use it, as it can leave the user weak and helpless, they find the power difficult to control, and they need both incantations, ingredients, and a place of power where magic is strong in the air. But it will still exhaust them totally no matter the spell, whether it is large or small. Jareth is a lesser Fae but only slightly so, his grandmother on his mother's side was mortal, so his mother was of mixed blood, but his father was a full blooded Fae which makes, Jareth a lot more powerful than most lesser Fae. Inside the Labyrinth's structure, Jareth can do anything. Without any effect to himself, but it can only be maintained inside the Labyrinth' boundaries. Outside the Labyrinth Jareth does have his own powers, he can transport himself anywhere, conjure illusions, spy on people. (As long as he knows their general whereabouts.) But his magic does have its limits and he finds the need to use spell weaving, (making certain gestures with his hands) he uses crystal globes in which to focus his power. 


	2. Longing

AHi everybody, this is my first Laby fic, what can I say, but I hope you enjoy it. And review me nicely.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Pouts)  
  
Mine  
  
Longing  
  
The ale helped, it always did. Jareth gave a mirthless chuckle. The longing was always there. It was worse at night. Ale masked it and allowed him precious hours of sleep. During the day he had work and could ignore the longing. He could fill his head with his duties as Goblin King. But at night the longing slammed into him without mercy, and he would remember her laughter, her courage and her eyes, there was a world of sadness within her eyes.  
  
'Damn her eyes.' He muttered, and took a long swallow from the tankard. Then got on seriously with the business of getting totally drunk.  
  
Taren, Jareth's house keeper looked over to her lord, the king was muttering again, soon he would pass out and as none of the servants could leave the room without permission they would all have to wait until the ale had done it's job. She let her gaze wander over the room checking that everybody was keeping busy. A young male servant yawned, Taren caught his eye and motioned him to her, the young man bowed his head and walked across the room dodging the few goblins who were still awake even at this late hour. He raised his eyes fearfully too hers. And just as quickly lowered them again.  
  
Her voice low she hissed, 'You lazy wretch, how dare you embarrass me, have you no respect.' The boy said nothing knowing that whatever punishment was coming would just be worse if he tried to explain to her.  
  
Alec was so tired; the king had been more demanding of late, seeming almost desperate in his attempts for the kingdom to run smoothly and to expand the already huge labyrinth. The servants were often called at odd times during the night. They had taken to taking it in turns as to who would serve him at these odd hours, and last night Alec had been on duty. The king had been extremely demanding Alec had barely finished one task when he was called to do another. Then he was on the day shift to cover for Robyn, foolish Robyn who had been caught sleeping whilst still on duty. He had been lashed severely. And from what Alec had heard he would be in no fit state to work for some time.  
  
Alec kept his eyes downcast from Tarens malicious gaze.  
  
Well maybe to evening would brighten up after all thought Taren. "You boy will go down to the punishment room and wait for me." She gestured to another servant "Tell Rupart to go to the shed and see everything is laid out accordingly, but tell him to wait this time I want to be there" The corners of her mouth lifted in a slight sneer, no, this evening was not going to be as dull at all.  
  
Tarens eyes travelled the throne room once again as the young servant boy walked towards the door, he was unsteady and kept casting looks at the other servants in the room obviously looking for some sign of help. None would come, the servants knew their places knew better than to speak against her. Since the goblin king had been defeated six years ago, he had stopped noticing the people around him, and had started working on the Labyrinth making it more elaborate and dangerous, No one had wished since the mortal girl. And king Jareth had spent his days and most night working on it to make sure no one would ever beat him again. Taren looked over at her king, and rolled her eyes, He was drunk again most evenings were spent with him holding a tankard in his hand, and muttering to himself then he would sleep for a few hours. And then he'd go back to his damned Labyrinth. Sighing Taren took another jug of ale over to him, 'may as well speed things along,' she had an interesting evening planned down in the punishment shed. As she leaned forward to pour more ale into the kings tankard. Jareth leaned forward, "Let me tell you a story Taren" The goblin king whispered, taking another swig from the now full cup, Taren dipped her head in acceptance shocked that the king knew who she was. "Once upon a time, "The king began leaning back in his throne, gazing at her with eyes bleary with drink, "There was a beautiful young woman whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young woman was practically a slave. But what no one knew was," at this the king leaned his heard back and closed his eyes his voice still low but now harsh, he went on, "The king of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl." At this the goblet dropped from his fingers, as he finally succumbed to the drink. Taren stepped away from the throne and signalled to the two servants waiting near by. "Escort the king to his chamber "she ordered. A few sighs of relief could be plainly heard in the room, on hearing this, Taren quickly scanned the room trying to find the culprits. Only to find every head lowered, Making sure the king had left the room, she announced "The hall floor needs a thorough scrubbing, see to it." She smiled as she followed the men taking the king up to his chamber. Let the repulsive little fools sorted it out amongst themselves as to who should stay up and do the work. As she walked through the doorway to king Jareth's chamber, she took in the opulence of the room, the splendour. 'One day ' she thought 'one day I shall own furniture this fine, one day, I, will have the power and the riches that I deserve.' She walked over to the bed, it was draped in black and royal green silk. The coverlet a matching green had been pulled back and the goblin king lay on the right side of the bed, his boots already removed, "You may retire now," she told the two manservants. Every time the king fell unconscious after downing so much drink Taren would escort him to his chamber send the servants away, and she would stay to pull the sheet over the king. She had been deeply attracted to him for years, but he had never looked in her direction not once. He preferred hi conquests to be from outside the castle. Where he wouldn't have to look at the girls again after they had served their purpose." How she envied those girls. More often than not they would visit the punishment shed on their way out of the castle, and of the girls that went into the shed none ever came out. And from what she heard (and she did here everything that went on in the kingdom, her spies were every where) the people of the village had taken to hiding the younger and prettier girls when the king ventured there. She pulled the coverlet up the king's chin letting her hand stray to touch his face, but pulled her hand back as his eyes fluttered open. Taren gasped in shock when the king spoke, "No don't leave, stay" Her eyes wide she sat on the edge of the bed, not sure exactly what he had meant, "Not like that" Jareth whispered as he took hold of her upper arm, and pulled her down beside him facing her. He rose himself slightly on one elbow, Desire fluttered to life within Tarens stomach, when Jareth leaned down brushed his lips over her and mumbled, "Like this" the kiss deepened his tongue venturing into her mouth to brush against hers, at Taren's sigh of pleasure he lifted his head and sighed "oh Sarah."  
  
  
  
AN: Ahhh, please tell me what you think!!!!!! 


	3. Longing part 2

AN: Just a note to my reviewers (I have reviewers, yay me!) Thank you, you're all being so nice. To Lee, Thank you, and everything in good time J, To Ifonly sorry about the layout I've never used Ffnet before and haven't quite got to grips with it yet. Lady Sorrow, I'm so relived someone liked it I was so nervous. Screamin-psiren, Taren is a bit of a bitch isn't she? To Zephyr, Your wish is my command. Thank you, all for your nice comments. 

By the way I'm British writing about America, if I get something wrong and write an English word where I shouldn't, (e.g. Jam instead of Jelly, Crisps instead of Chips) please tell me, especially if it annoys you. 

Disclaimer: (Still pouting mumbles) Don' own nufing 

Mine 

Sarah parked her old and battered car in one of the spaces provided. Turning off the engine, she sat for a minute before getting out. She had come to the park to think before she went home. 

How was she going to explain to her father and her step mom, she could just see it now, walking in and saying, 'Hi dad, Hi Karen how are you all? Me? I'm fine I just thought that I'd drop in, I was in the neighbourhood, Oh and by the way I dropped out of college! What's for dinner?'

She gave a cold laugh, _Yeah_ and everybody would live happily ever after.

"In a pigs eye!" she muttered.  

Walking over to a bench she sat down looking at the small man made lake, She had used to come to the park all the time when she had been a teenager alone in a strange city without friends. She had found it a comfort to come here to think or play out her fantasies that involved fairy princesses and handsome Goblin Kings, She could see herself running across the bridge, dressed in an long ivory dress with the full skirts that concealed her jeans beneath. The long vaulted sleeves and the flowered headdress that had completed the look of a fantasy princess. Life had been so simple then, when all she had to worry about was the animosity from her step mom, and the unfairness of having to baby-sit her baby brother. 

How she wished for the days when tomorrow was a long way off. But then again Sarah silently reprimanded herself. 'Be careful what you wish for…'

She hadn't really wanted to come home, had tried to resist the pull of homesickness that had finally driven her back here. And had managed it for a whole year this time, The trouble was she always had the feeling that she should be at home instead of in her dorm room at college. 

When she had first left, for the first few weeks she had driven home every weekend to visit, but it was the same each time, she would get home, and the depression would creep up on her. It was a mixture of longing of loneliness, restlessness and of _mourning._ She had felt it for the last six years ever since…, _that night_! But when she was home it was twice as bad.. She would find herself sinking into deep bouts of depression, that came and went intermittently, and would leave her shaken and longing to leave to get away. Her sleep patterns would become erratic and when she did sleep she would dream of him! 

'_Stop it!_' Sarah chided herself, Best not to think of him, but her traitorous mind zoned in and created a picture from her memory. He was standing in front of her, his expression bewildered as her words echoed around them _'you have no power over me!' _

Pressing her trembling fingers to her lips, Sarah rose and began walking back to her car. Thinking about the coming confrontation would take her mind off its perilous musings.

Driving up to the house, Sarah thought maybe, she should have called instead of just turning up. 

'No' she had thought about this, and calling would have only given them more time to think of lectures of telling her to wait for end of the college term.

At least this way she would have the element of surprise in her favour. 

She could almost hear her stepmothers reaction, 

'Your so fickle Sarah, it's time you took you head out of the clouds, and started to think what your going to do with the rest of your life, and dropping out of college, etc etc etc…' Both her step mom, and her father were always telling Sarah to grow up, but they both insisted on treating her like a child, questioning all her decisions, and actions,

' Well wait till they heard her reasons for dropping out. Ha, this could turn out to be interesting.'

'Hello.' Sarah called as she let herself in and put cases down in the hall, 'anyone home.' 

She walked forward peeping in the rooms as she past, 'hi, it's me.' Adding in an under breath, 'just thought I'd come home drop a big bombshell, stay a few days, and be on my merry way again.' Still no answer. 'Karen, dad?'

'Sarah' the call came from upstairs 'Is that you?' Karen appeared at the top of the stairs. 

'Well what are you doing here? The summer holidays don't start for three weeks? Are you ill, has something happened at college? You should have called, in fact I said to your father just the other day, Sarah just doesn't call often enough anymore, but then I expect your busy what with your studies and all your friends, don't have time for us any more, but you really should have called to tell us you were coming home.' All this was said without pausing for breath. Sarah said nothing knowing more was to come.

'So, how long will you be staying, Toby will be so happy to see you, he misses you so much, and of course you don't think of coming home to visit any more, I mean how long has it been since the last time, must be coming up to a year now, but then I expect you miss us in your own little way,'

A change of subject again, Sarah always felt a little dizzy with the way Karen changed topic with out pausing. 

'Is that a new dress, I bet it looked quite nice on the hanger. Well come into the kitchen I'll make a cup of tea you must be quite tired from your long drive, I thought just then, that you looked wretchedly tired' Karen stopped talking as she led the way into the open plan kitchen. 

Sarah was grateful for the reprieve as she tried to collect her thoughts. She could never quite understand if anyone else noticed that whenever Karen talked to her, that every word she uttered was in disapproval of Sarah. In fact Sarah could never tell if she was being cruel or not, she always made it sound like constructive criticism. As if she were pointing things out for Sarah own benefit.

Actually I think I'll pass on the tea.' _Cannot deal with you just now_, Sarah thought to herself.

'I'll just take my stuff upstairs, if that's ok?' Not bothering to wait for a reply she turned to walk out of the kitchen, throwing over her shoulder as she went. 'Your right Karen I'm tired, I'll just rest till dad comes home.' Sarah knew she was being deliberately rude, but once Karen started talking there was no way of stopping her.

Picking up her cases from the hall, Sarah glanced round noticing that it had been redecorated since she was last here.

'Well she thought stubbornly they better not have changed my room,' Her father had told her just before she had left for collage that her room would be there for her whenever she wanted it. And she was now anxious to see if he had kept his word. 

Opening her door she noticed that nothing had changed, a bit stuffy perhaps, but opening the window would soon sort that out.

Her room had changed over the years, she had put a lot of her things away. 

Gone where the stuffed teddy bears, and in their place ornaments now stood, ornaments of Regal ladies in a range of period dresses, porcelain black horses and a myriad of candles that varied in size and colours were scattered around. Works of William Shakespeare, psyche books and art books, had replaced her fairy tales. Her dressing table now had old cosmetics on it. In fact the only reminder. Of the old Sarah  was her music box, with the finely dressed porcelain doll, that played such a sweet and simple melody. Sarah _had_ put it away long ago, _that night_ in fact. But had taken it out when her mother had been killed in a car crash when Sarah was sixteen. Her mother had given it her the music box for her fifteenth birthday. And it meant a lot to her.

Finished with her inspection of her room, Sarah lay down on the bed and folded he arms behind her head. 

She shouldn't have come here especially not today. It was six years exactly since, _that night_. In the past she had always managed to be elsewhere on the anniversary. Staying with friends, and then she was at college. It didn't matter where as long as it wasn't here. But tonight she had wanted to be here. To put it all behind her finally before she set out into her new life. She needed to say goodbye to _him. _Now all she needed was the courage to do it, and she was desperately afraid she would not be able to.__

She suddenly felt like crying it was easy to put away the possessions of her childhood quite another to put away her memories, her mother leaving to make a name for herself on the stage, her father remarrying, Toby's birth, Jareth… 

'No, No, NO!' she said aloud turning her head into the pillow. 'Don't think about him, don't say his name. Think about something else.' Turning back over she forced her mind to think about the coming evening, and what she was going to tell her father about college. Her mind set she began to revise what she would say.

Unheeded two tears rolled down her cheek she was home, and the longing claimed her. 

Sorry about the lack of dialogue, but I needed to fill in blanks.__


	4. Closer

AN: Just to say thanks for the reviews it's keeping me going, Thank you especially to Cormack and The Hooded Crow for reviewing, they are my favourite Laby fic authors.

Well that's it for now, enjoy!

Mine

Closer

His eyes met hers, as he walked forward, and reached out his hand, she took a step toward him, and moved into his arms, a perfect fit. They began to dance, their movements graceful and fluid. His gaze intent upon her, he was spellbound, by the beauty of innocence in her eyes, 

He desired her, his arms tightened around her.

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

Such a childish expression. 

He stepped back, disgusted with himself, as he realised that he had actually contemplated seducing her. She was still in all aspects a young girl.

As he moved away from her, the ballroom faded, the scene shifted to the ruins of the confusion chamber. 

And she was there, standing in front of him. She began to speak 

'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.

 I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city. 

To take back the child you have stolen,' 

Her voice faltered, tears streaking her cheeks, she was shaking her head, 

'For my will is as strong as yours,'

 He tried to stop her to make her see he needed her loved her. Try as he Might he couldn't move. 

'And my Kingdom is as great'

They were both held immovable, as the words came and they could do nothing to stop them. Jareth held Sarah gaze and in her eyes was world of sadness as she whispered.

'You have no power over me.' With the words said she dropped to her knees, her cry of 

'Noooooooooo!' rent the air. Jareth could not help her, as he watched her, the change from man to owl, over came him.

Jareth opened his eyes, the dream still echoing through his mind. 

It was still the middle of the night, but that was no surprise. Jareth hadn't had a full night's sleep in six years. He was staggered, not by the fact that he had dreamed of her, but by the fact that he had dreamed of her tonight, the night of the anniversary. 

After she had defeated him he had begun to dream of her every nigh some times they would be talking, or he was watching her search, in the confusion chamber, or worse the ball room where he would be so close to her, wanting her, but feeling ashamed, because he wanted her, a fifteen year old girl. But no matter how the dream started, it always end the same, at the ruins of the chamber, with Sarah saying the words succeeding in defeating him. But tonight had been different, she had cried, and he could almost still hear her scream at the end.

It was no use speculating on dreams, Jareth berated himself, she was lost to him now, forever! It would serve him no purpose to dwell on past mistakes. He maybe able to reorder time for a Labyrinth challenger, But it didn't work for himself.

Jareth sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, surprised to find himself naked. After a night of excessive drinking he normally woke with only his boots removed.

A Rustling from the other side of the bed drew his attention. A woman's head peeked from beneath the coverlet.

Oh god, Taren his housekeeper, 'please don't tell me I've started molesting the servants' He mumbled.

Jareth searched his memory as he blew on the candle at the side of the bed it lit with a flicker. 

He could remember nothing of the night before, which wasn't unusual.

'My lord' Taren sat further up in bed, not bothering to hide the fact that she was also naked. 'Did you say something?' She touched his shoulder, her fingernails brushing down to caress his arm. Jareth just looked at her the absurdity of the moment rendering him speechless, 'well at least she appeared to have been willing.' But to dally with a member of the household staff, the housekeeper no less, It was just so unrefined, At least with the village girls he could send them home afterwards, he wouldn't have to look at them, his conscience troubling him because he had used them. 

But, Taren she was his housekeeper, he saw her everyday. She could be dismissed of course, But he couldn't do that 'Damn it,' it wasn't her fault that she wasn't the one he wanted.

 Taren lowered her eyes seductively, as she repeated her question, 'Did you say something, my lord?' Her fingertips still trailed his arm. Jareth made no reply but snatched his arm back and stood letting the cover slide away as he reached for a pair of breeches. 

He slid his fingers trough his already mussed hair the action was unconscious as he thought of a way to handle this shameful situation, settling on a course of action he turned to the bed and without looking at her he ordered. 'Get dressed' Jareth heard her get out of bed as he walked over to the candle on his bureau and lit them adding more light. By the time he turned round Taren was pulling on her dress. In a tone of voice that was harsher than he'd intended he warned. 'This is not to be mentioned, not to me, and not to the other servants Taren. Do you understand?' her eyes down cast she nodded. 'Now leave, I've work to be getting on with.'  She turned and walked to the door, Taren, Jareth's voice called out. She stopped but did not look back. 'Yes, my lord' her voice shook. 

Ever Taren, If you disobey me on this I'll know.' Her nod was almost imperceptible as she left the room.

Jareth sat at his desk the candle throwing shadows over his face. He ran his hands through hi hair.

  Shaking his head, and snorting under his breath, 'Rolling about with the servants. It'll be the goblins next!' He let out a long sigh and turned to his plans of the rebuilding of the furthest south wall.

Sarah tossed and turned an the bed her face sweating, as she dreamed;  

Her eyes met his, and he walked forward and reached out his hand, she took a step forward, and moved into his arms, a perfect fit. They began to dance their movements graceful and fluid. She looked directly in to his oldly mismatched eyes, she was spell bound there was a world of possibilities in his eyes, 

She desired him, his arms tightened around her. 

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth..

Her nerves tingled

He stepped back with a disgusted look. 

As he moved away from her the ballroom faded the scene shifted to the ruins of the confusion chamber. 

And he was there standing in front of her. She began to speak 

'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.

 I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city. 

To take back the child you have stolen,' 

Her voice faltered, tears streaking her cheeks, she was shaking her head, She wanted to stop but was unable to. 

'For my will is as strong as yours,'

 She tried to stop the words from coming to tell him, that she needed him loved him. Try as she Might she couldn't stop. 

'And my Kingdom is as great'

They were both held immovable, as the words came and they could do nothing to stop them. Sarah gaze held Jareth's, his eyes showed his defeat and despair, as she whispered.

'You have no power over me,' She dropped to her knees as his form shifted she screamed once long, loud the cry echoing 'Noooooooooo! 'He changed, from man to owl.

Sarah came awake instantly, tears raining down still wet cheeks. She always dreamed of him when she came home it was why she never stayed passed a few days. 

AN : Did anyone get the subtle hint in there?


	5. Cruelty

An: Thank you, everybody who reviews, shame on you people that don't.  
  
I'm sorry about all the mistakes all the way through this, punctuation, and so forth. But after I spend 2-3 hours writing it, editing it is so boring. And since I start writing late. After I put my children to bed. I'm really tired and I miss things. I think you will all understand when I tell you that I've got 4 children, aged five downwards.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers: Oh poo, I forgot the last one, didn't I. Well this one goes for both, I don't anyone or any thing, Jim Henson. Yadda, yadda, yadda, badda, bing, badda, boom  
  
.  
  
Mine  
  
Cruelty  
  
Taren lay on the straw in the punishment shed. She was still furious, 'How dare that man treat me so!' she seethed!' Rupart yawned; it had been a long night. He got up and pulled on a pair of grimy breeches.  
  
'My love' he said crouching down to run a hand over Tarens naked breast. 'He's the king, you're his housekeeper, he can treat you any way he likes.'  
  
Taren batted his hand away and got up. She was no longer in the mood.  
  
Rupart rose and stretched, he felt no jealousy that Taren had tried to bed the king they both had their own lives a couple of hour ago he himself had lain with one of the village girls. He chuckled silently, he could still hear, the girl's pathetic cries; her weak attempt to fight him off. It hadn't bothered him, infact, it had just made it more pleasurable.  
  
When he had shared the encounter with Taren it had made her wild with wanting him. Cruelty always turned her on. Rupart didn't mind it was rare to find someone with similar taste to his, they had lain on the floor, and their pleasure all the sweeter knowing someone could come in any moment.  
  
Taren now dressed stalked around the small room, she picked up the long leather whip, coiled up, she slapped it across her thigh as she paced.  
  
'He may think he can treat me like that, but I'll show him. I swear one day I will see him crawl.' The whip slapped harder. 'First he say's another woman's name while kissing and touching me. Then he looks down that aristocratic nose of his and dismisses me like I was nothing, One day it will be my name he will cry as he begs my forgiveness.'  
  
Rupart watched her, She was quite pretty when she was angry, looks were deceiving he knew, and the rule certainly applied to Taren, she looked so timid with her lank brown hair that hung to just below her shoulders, her mouth was too wide, and her nose was slightly humped, She was deceptively fragile looking. Rupart had seen the evidence of her strength first hand, when she used it on the victims that they brought here.  
  
He glanced over at the boy she had sent here. He hung limply from restraints that bound his hands to the wall. His back and the tops of his thighs were covered in blood there was almost no skin left. Taren had been livid, when she had come from the Goblin kings chamber, and had set about the boy with a frenzy that had bordered on madness. The boys cries had not lasted long, he had fallen unconscious after about forty strokes with the whip. Taren had not stopped then had kept going until Rupart had forcibly stopped her by grabbing her arms and turning to face him, she had blood splattered on her cheek, he used his tongue to remove it, saying in her ear as he did, 'I think he's dead.' He pulled back from her, to look in her eyes they were glazed. Taren looked back at him for a full minute, before pulling him to her, her mouth crushed on his, she was fully aroused, and they were both ready for each other. The boy, Alec was forgotten as they set to ripping at each other's clothes  
  
AN: I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was best to give Taren a chapter of her very own to explain just what she is really like. Not a nice person huh! 


	6. Confrontations

AN: Thank you everybody who has reviewed, you boost my confidence, and make writing this story a pleasure. This chapter took me a while, because I didn't want to rush it and get everything wrong. I hope it looks and reads like it should. I don't mind constructive criticism if you have any. This is my first go at writing, and I do need to learn. But if I am doing all right don't forget to tell me that too.  
  
I'm babbling, so on with the show.  
  
Mine  
  
Confrontations  
  
Sarah was sat at her vanity table, she had just finished, un-packing. Hearing the front door slam downstairs she smiled, Toby was home, still listening she heard him call to his mom. A short while later she heard him run up the stairs. A gentle tapping on the door announced his arrival.  
  
'Sarah,' came the call from the other side of the door.  
  
'Come in Toby,' she called back  
  
The door was thrown open, and Toby rushed toward her, his arms outstretched. Jumping on her, he hugged her hard, and didn't let go even when he spoke to her. 'Mom said you were here, she said not to bother you, cause you were resting, but I knew you'd want to see me,' he pulled his head back, to look up at her.' 'You do want to see me, right?' Toby pulled her back into a squeezing hug.  
  
Sarah smiled into his shoulder, 'Of course I wanted to see you as soon as you got in. I'd see you a lot better though, if you stopped trying to strangle me.'  
  
Toby laughed and let her go. 'Did you bring me anything?' he asked hopefully.  
  
'I'm sorry Toby, this trip wasn't exactly planned ' Toby's face fell a little, 'but I promise the next time I come to visit I'll bring you something extra special. Okay.'  
  
'Okay' pulling away from her, he grabbed her hand, 'come look what I got for Christmas.' He pulled her down the hall and in through his bedroom door, 'Look I got a Super Nintendo, and I got all these really neat games, and mom yelled at dad, cause she said that stuff like this would warp my brain. And she really wanted him to take it back to the store, but dad said how we would make a rule, that I can only play on it, when I've done all my home work, mom said okay that, that was a good compro- a good compresize'  
  
'Compromise' Sarah corrected laughing, he had obviously learned the art of conversation from Karen.  
  
Sarah looked around the room Toby had everything a child of six could want, the walls were papered in poster of famous Baseball players there were so many she had to search for wall paper. A huge globe of the world sat on his bedside cabinet next to a pictuere of the whole family.  
  
Sarah reached down to pick it up. 'Happy families' she thought, 'yeah right.' Right before the picture had been taken, she and Karen had, had a huge fight, because, she had wanted to wear jeans and Karen had complained. Saying, 'Just for once you could try and look your best.' Karen had won in the end, and the picture had been taken with Sarah wearing her most hated brown dress, just to annoy Karen because it was such an ugly dress. Putting the photo back down, the bear on the bed caught her eye. 'Sir Lancelot!' Sarah picked up the tattered yellow bear, years of affection had rubbed the bear bald in places, and she could see stitches in the fabric where he had been torn and mended again and again. 'I can't believe you still have him.'  
  
Toby looked up from his computer, and with an shy smile explained, 'I don't sleep with him anymore, but I still like having him around.' Sarah put Lancelot back on the, bed, and put her hand down to ruffle her brothers light blonde hair. He was such a cute kid. He was a rarity for a child. For one thing he was unbelievably good-natured, He could have tantrum, oh yes, but they were extremely few, and far between. And instead of sulking, the tantrum would be over and forgotten about, in an instant. Also he was incredibly fair minded, he would share anything with anyone. Unlike Sarah, whose first word, by all accounts, was, 'mine.' Sarah sat on his bed to watch him play his computer game.  
  
A little while later, Sarah's dad poked his head around the door, 'Dinners ready you guys.' Sarah got up and walked over to her dad, 'Hi dad.' Then reached up to place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He pulled her into a hug. 'How are you honey?' 'I'm fine, how are you?' 'Good. Well I think we should go down, before you stepmother sends out a search party.' He took Sarah's arm, to escort her downstairs.  
  
Sarah wondered why was it, that every time she and her dad spoke to each other they sounded like polite strangers, saying things like; 'How are you?' when what she really meant was; 'I really missed you.'  
  
The smell of dinner, made Sarah's mouth water as she sat in her chair, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent cooked meal, normally she just grabbed a burger or pizza for dinner.  
  
Karen settled her napkin on her lap, and started to tell Sarah's dad about her day, Sarah knew that their conversation would go on for a while, what with Karen doing most of the talking, and her dad listening, and adding the right response every now and again. While they talked, Sarah thought about how she was going to broach the subject of dropping out of college.  
  
Karen broke into her reverie by saying, 'I asked Sarah what was so important that she had to come home early before spring break but I didn't get an answer,  
  
All attention was now on Sarah, even Toby had stopped eating to look questioningly at her. Sarah had just been given her cue to tell them her news.  
  
'Well actually,' she began, 'I do have some news for you, I was going to wait till after dinner, but now is a good a time as any,' Sarah paused to take a deep breath. 'I've decided that I'm not very happy at college. I mean the classes aren't holding my interest any more, and I've hardly any friends. And I know that if I had wanted a year out I should have taken it before starting. But I was so excited about getting into, NYU, I didn't give it much thought, but I've decided that it isn't right for me, so, I'm going to leave'. She trailed off realising that she was babbling.  
  
Everyone was quiet, they just sat there looking at her, 'Well someone say something' Sarah looked round the table, her dad looked shocked, Toby was looking from his mom to his dad and then back at Sarah, His expression clearly saying, uh oh.  
  
Karen was sat with her mouth moving, no sound was coming out she looked incredulous. Under different circumstances Sarah might have laughed at her.  
  
When Karen began to speak, her voice was low and furious.' You've decided you're not very happy! You've decided that it isn't right for you, because you aren't interested anymore. You ungrateful spoiled brat.' Karens voice had risen, Sarah looked at her father to gage his reaction to the names Karen had called her, he was still sat utterly still.  
  
Karen brought her attention back to her, as she went on. 'Do you have any idea, how much money we have poured into you education. Thousands of dollars Sarah! And now your just going to waste it, we'd have been better off burning the money, we would have got the same result. Nothing!  
  
One more year, and you would have got your diploma, then you could have gone wherever you wanted, do whatever you wanted. And we would have been happy for you, but to do this quit, without even talking to us first. And I know why, you knew we would have disapproved, so you just did it any way. And damn everybody else.  
  
Karen never swore, it showed just how up set she was that she did now. But Sarah was passed caring, it was her life and she was the one who had to live it.  
  
'So you think I'm being selfish, that I'm only thinking of my self do you. Well I am, I'm 21 years old I can make decisions for myself I don't need you're approval.' Sarah set her chin defiantly.  
  
'Oh you don't do you.'  
  
'No I don't, I have enough money saved, and I've already booked a flight for London, I leave in two days.' There that would show Karen she meant business.  
  
'I see, and what are you going to do when you run out of money? 'I'll find some work.' 'Mmm, as what?' 'What do you mean, as what? As anything, waitressing, store clerk. I'll find something.'  
  
'Oh Sarah grow up you can't just go to a foreign country, with hardly any money, and no experience as anything. Waitressing,' Karen added with a sneer. 'You can't even add up a tip properly.'  
  
Sarah was furious. Who did this woman think she was talking to, she wasn't her mother. What right did she have to ridicule her?  
  
'I'll think of something, I'm not going to sit around here all my life, gossiping with the neighbours, and getting my hair done on a Tuesday, every day the same as the last, Boring.  
  
Karen knew Sarah was talking about her, without thinking she said, 'If you find life here so abhorrent, maybe you should leave.'  
  
Don't worry. First thing in the morning I'm out of here.' Sarah looked back to her father, hoping he would say something, ask her not to go, anything, but he just looked at his plate, and said nothing.  
  
Sarah pushed back her chair, fighting the threatening tears, 'I'll go pack.' She said with a voice that wobbled.  
  
She walked out of the room, her spine ramrod straight. As soon as she was in the hall, she began to run, tears racing down her cheeks, as she ran into her room, and locked the door. She didn't want to talk to any one else tonight.  
  
Jareth sat at his desk, papers and designs for remodelling the castle lay before him, but he wasn't paying them any attention. His mind kept drifting back to the dream. What had it meant? Why had Sarah been crying?  
  
  
  
He'd had so many dreams of her, but in none of them had she shown any emotion other than cold disdain for him, but in tonight's dream she had actually looked as if her heart were breaking. Could she have. maybe she had.  
  
Jareth got up and began to pace, it had only been a dream, an echo of his own hopes and desires. It meant nothing!  
  
  
  
Sarah sat at the vanity table in her room. She had heard her father and Karen go to bed an hour ago. And Toby a while before that, had heard Toby stop and knock quietly on her door, she hadn't answered, and now hours later she felt guilty for that. She should have let him in. So she could say goodbye. She wouldn't have a chance in the morning, having already decided to be gone before anyone was up. She didn't want to speak to Karen, or her father.  
  
She opened one of the little side drawers in the table, right there on the top, was a little red leather bound book, strange, she could remember putting it in the box that had been taken up to the attic. But then again she supposed she hadn't really wanted to put it into the box, hadn't wanted to let her memories of the Labyrinth go completely, maybe subconsciously she had put it back in the drawer.  
  
Sarah opened the book, flicking through the pages to find the sentence that she was looking, for. The sentence, that meant the most to her. She found it and read it aloud.  
  
'But what no one knew, was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl.  
  
Sarah shut the book and sighed, she held the book tightly to her chest, before putting it back in the draw.  
  
'Goodbye Jareth.' She whispered 'I'll never forget you.' A single tear fell slowly from her eye, as the clock downstairs began to chime midnight.  
  
The lamp in her bedroom flickered, once, twice and went out. Sarah spun round on her stool. And a soft orange light filled the room.  
  
A voice said softly 'Sarah.'  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ahhhhh, had to stop there, it seemed right next part will be up soon, promise. 


	7. One night

AN: It' took me a while to write this chapter, it's been deleted, and rewritten so many times. If you think it's crap tell me, please.  
  
Thank you again to all my reviewers, every time I get dispirited with this I look on the review board, and there you are pushing me on. Well here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
Mine  
  
One night  
  
'Sarah?'  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it; she'd thought never to hear that voice ever again. She didn't dare turn around, afraid it might be a trick of the mind. She wanted to see him so badly it ached. 'Sarah?' Jareth spoke again, why was she just sitting there, couldn't she hear him. She had said his name, inviting him here.  
  
Jareth took a step toward her, desperate now, to look at her properly. He needed to see her face.  
  
Sarah gathered up her courage, and turned slowly, her eyes to the floor, afraid to look up, Her mind chanted over and over 'Please not a dream, please not a dream.'  
  
A pair of black leather boots came into her line of vision,  
  
Sarah's heart beat a painful tattoo inside her chest, as her eyes rose above the knee length boots.  
  
Her breathing shallow, as her gaze-encountered thigh's encased in tight grey breeches,  
  
A blush shadowed her cheeks, as her eyes were drawn to the distinctive bulge at the juncture of his thighs,  
  
His poet's shirt was made of silk, she noted as her hands began to tremble.  
  
As she raised her eyes to his face, she slowly got to her feet.  
  
Her eyes rose to meet his, she searched his face. He hadn't changed; she scanned his features.  
  
His firm mouth, strong aristocratic cheekbones, eyes strangely miss- matched, and eyebrows, that swept upward, and gave his face a sardonic expression. And lastly his hair, liquid gold, with strands of silver that fell in different lengths to his shoulders.  
  
'Jareth.' she breathed, and took a step toward him, then quickly took a step back again. 'Why was he here? Who had he come for? The thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
Recovering herself, she hid her trembling hands behind her back, 'What are you doing here?' hoping her voice sounded stronger to him, than it did to her.  
  
Jareth gave a half smile that bordered on a sneer, and gave a mockery of a bow. 'Your wish is my command, my lady, I came because I was called.'  
  
Jareth cursed himself for a fool, anger now replaced the excitement he had felt when he had heard her call, Anger at himself, for coming running to her like a lapdog to it's master. Anger at her, for calling his name, and not meaning it.  
  
'I didn't mean to call you I was just.' Sarah was not about to tell that she had been saying goodbye to him.  
  
'Just what?'  
  
'Um-, just remembering my night in the Labyrinth, it is the anniversary, you know. And I was just going over what happened in my head.' Jareth interrupted  
  
'Your babbling Sarah.' His voice was cool and hard. 'You don't need to lie to me, what do I care for your foolish mortal day dreams.' Jareth gritted his teeth. Why couldn't he just be polite to her, if he couldn't tell her how he felt, why couldn't he at least, be civil to her? Instead of constantly trying to rile her. What was it about the girl that wound him up in knots?  
  
Sarah drew herself up. 'If you don't want to be here, just leave. I didn't mean to call you, and I certainly didn't mean for you to come here.' All the while her mind screamed; 'Please don't go!'  
  
Jareth didn't move. To leave, now, would mean to never see her again he sensed this and knew it as truth. But she had told him to go. His pride would not allow him to apologise for his rudeness. Taking one final look at her, he committed her image to memory.  
  
She hadn't changed in six years, not really. Her skin was still smooth and clear, her chestnut hair a little longer, it now curled at the ends, eyes that still held fire in their depths, her body, encased as it was now in a baggy nightshirt, that barely reached her knees, was fuller than he remembered, it had gained the curves of a young woman. He still desired her.  
  
Bringing his hand up, he linked his finger together and then drew them apart; in his hand lay a crystal. He took it in his hand and prepared to use it. The crystal rolled from one hand to another, as he wove the transportation spell. But before he could finish it Sarah's voice stopped him.  
  
'Wait please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I am glad you came.' Then shyly 'I've wanted to see you again.' Sarah stared at the ground; she couldn't look at him while she waited to see his reaction to her words. None came, wishing that she had kept quiet; tears welled up in her eyes. She felt a finger beneath her chin, as Jareth, tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Seeing the tears there his breath caught, and he brought up his other hand to caress her cheek catching a tear as it fell.  
  
'Don't cry sweetheart please don't, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know why I said the things I did.'  
  
'Then you'll stay?' She whispered.  
  
'For a while' He whispered back as he lowered his head, and claimed her lips with his own.  
  
The Kiss was born of wanting, and needing, it touched them both deeply.  
  
Sarah wanted the kiss to last forever, and was disappointed when Jareth pulled away.  
  
'Please' she said her eyes lowered to his chest where her hand had come to rest, 'please' running her hand up to cup his chin, her eyes raising to look into his, her blush spreading. 'Stay with me just for tonight, I don't want to be alone.' Jareth didn't need to be asked twice.  
  
He needed her too much to turn away now, pulling her close again. He fisted his hand in her hair anchoring her head. With his mouth he set out to undo her and was rewarded, when he heard her moan low in her throat. Breaking the kiss, Jareth swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. Sarah's heart beat wildly. Her first time had been in the back of a car after her prom, a hurried and unsatisfactory act. That had left her with no desire to repeat the process. But this, what Jareth was making her feel was new and wonderful and he had yet to touch her intimately.  
  
Jareth slipped his hand from beneath her knees, bending down to remove his boots, He took the time to calm himself a little, he wouldn't rush this, wanting to take the time to savour her. He had dreamed of this moment for six years, promising himself not to ruin it for both if them, by going too fast.  
  
Turning back to her he drew her up to a sitting position, and took hold of the bottom of her T-shirt, he whispered 'Be sure,' In answer she put her hand over his, and began to raise the shirt up, and over her head. His breath held as he looked at her, a few scraps of materiel still covering her from his eyes. Still looking directly at her, Jareth removed his own shirt. Sarah looked over his bare chest, and the well-defined muscles. She reached out to touch him, but hesitated, looking first into his eyes for permission, in response he took her hand, and placed it on his chest. She ran her hand over the pale skin, and saw his muscles react, feeling empowered, knowing he wanted her to touch him, as much as she wanted him to touch her.  
  
Jareth pushed her back on the bed, kissing her as he let his hand roam her shoulders her neck and finally traced his finger, down her bra strap, down to her waiting breasts that ached to be touched. Reaching around to her back he flicked open the clasp. And deftly removed her bra.  
  
His mouth moved from hers to trail down, her throat over her breasts his tongue trailing circles around her nipples, causing her to shift restlessly, her own hand roaming, she wanted to touch him everywhere.  
  
Jareth made his way back up to her and kissed her sweetly. She whimpered, when his warmth left her. The cold of the room sent chills along her hot skin.  
  
Jareth removed his breeches, while looking at her, She was so beautiful, her body almost shining in the moonlight, that bathed it's light across the bed. He laid himself next to her on the bed. Leaning over her he began kissing her again, building the fire within her all over again, his hand skimming her body down to the flat of her stomach, dipping his hands under the materiel of her underwear, he pulled them down sliding his hand down her legs he removed the underwear, then trace his fingers back up, and cupped her.  
  
Sarah nearly came off the bed at his intimate touch; her moans were louder now in the quite room. Jareth positioned himself atop of her and stroked her thigh, silently asking her to open for him. When she did he rested himself between her thighs. His breathing was deep and ragged; he paused there while he tried to reign in his ardour.  
  
Sarah was on fire, every nerve ending screamed out to Jareth.  
  
'Why had he stopped?' she opened her eyes, the look in her eyes made her tremble, his eyes burned with passion.  
  
Sarah placed her hand on his chest she could feel the frantic beat of his heart against her palm. She whispered, 'Now please now.' Her voice crushed the last of his control. He could not wait any longer, he slid into her, a moan tore out of him, she was so deliciously smooth and tight, he was never going to last.  
  
Sarah's hips rose up to meet his, and he was lost, the pace accelerated, there was no sound, but they're frantic breathing.  
  
Sarah felt as though she was teetering on the edge of a precipice, not sure if she should let herself go. Jareth movements sent her higher, and closer to the edge.  
  
'Open your eyes.' Jareth demanded, his voice hoarse, the passion threatening to engulf him. Sarah obeyed 'I need to see you, I need to watch you find fulfilment'  
  
His eyes locked on her as he lifted her hips, and slammed into her, wringing a scream from her, as she her orgasm consumed her. She cried out his name, her nails digging into his back. Jareth could hold back no longer, his roar echoed around the room. He collapsed on her, feeling weak but euphoric.  
  
When Sarah could think again she gave a small giggle. Jareth raised his head 'What so amusing' he rolled onto his side pulling her with him.  
  
'I was just thinking, I hope no one heard us, How on earth would I explain to my dad who you were.' Another giggle escaped  
  
'I can just see the look on their faces, my dad saying, 'Who is that man in your bed, Sarah?' What would I say? 'Well dad it's like this six years ago, I wished Toby away to the goblins, and the Goblin king took him. I went after him, solved a really hard Labyrinth,' At Jareth amused look she went on. 'And got him back, I kind of had a crush on the goblin king, but I couldn't stay because I had to get Toby back, So six years later, I say his name aloud. He came to see what I wanted. Well one thing led to another, until I threw myself at him, and we ended up have, the most incredible sex, on my very small bed.'  
  
By the time Sarah had finished her little speech they were both laughing, Jareth more deeply when he explained. 'I very much doubt they heard us I sent a little sleeping spell ahead of me.' At her look he added sheepishly 'well I can't be seen by just anyone you know.  
  
Sarah put her head on his chest, listening to the comforting beat of his heart, almost dosing when he asked.  
  
'Why did you say my name tonight, I know you've never said it before.  
  
'How do you know that?' she asked sleepily.  
  
'Because I've been listening for it.'  
  
'Why?' She was more awake now.  
  
'I asked my question first?'  
  
'Like I said I was just remembering.' To take his mind off his question, she started tracing circles across his chest. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly.  
  
'I wouldn't do that, if I were you, or you won't get any rest tonight.  
  
Sarah smiled as her hand drifted lower, 'I'll risk it.' Jareth laughed as he rolled her on to her back, and kissed her. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.' His voice was husky as he set to making her burn, once again.  
  
Jareth lay awake watching the slowly lightning sky, and listening to Sarah's deep breathing, he leaned over her, smiling slightly, and kissed her forehead. She was exhausted, they had made love again, and he'd taken it much slower this time, deliberating over her, worshiping every inch of her with his eyes and his mouth. Until they found a release, so glorious.  
  
Jareth had never found such passion in any woman, till Sarah, she was his perfect match.  
  
But what to do now, he would court her he decided, until he could convince her to come to his castle, and be his queen. Where they would live happily ever after, such a cliché, he knew, but for them it would work, he would make it work.  
  
But for now he had to leave the, it was near dawn, and he had to return to the castle. 'Sarah, Sarah, wake up sweetheart I have to leave now.'  
  
'Jareth.' Sarah was barley awake, still lost in dreams.  
  
'Sarah can you here me? I have to leave now, do you understand? But I'll be back tonight I promise. Ok.'  
  
'I understand,' she muttered, her mind still blurred with sleep. 'You'll be back tonight. I'll wait up.' She sat up a little, her hair curtaining her face. She looked up her eyes bleary with sleep.  
  
Jareth was already dressed. He lent over and kissed her.  
  
'Until tonight then Sarah.' He already had a crystal in his hand; he was preparing to throw it.  
  
'Jareth.' Sarah called softly. The crystal left his hands, 'I love you.' The crystal hit the floor shattered, and he was gone.  
  
AN: This is my first sex scene ever, If you think it's really bad, say something and I'll delete it, and put in a simpler one. THIS IS NOT THE END... 


	8. Deceptions

AN: Sorry for neglecting all my reviewers but here's the bit where I thank you all.  
  
Ashira - Thanks for pointing out my mistakes they'll be sorted ASAP. Just to explain this is the first story I have ever wrote in my life, my past writing experience has been shopping lists, lol. So forgive me if I get things wrong.  
  
Charli - Your not pathetic I'm glad it affected you it was supposed to. (Though not in a gross way, if you get my meaning.) And I'm glad you reviewed my sex scene, (What do you think of that?) Lol.  
  
Screamin-psiren - Thanks for staying with me, your approval means a lot especially since I read your own work it's fantastic.  
  
Bonnie S - Read and see, and thank you for your lovely comment.  
  
Cormack - Your approval of my fic means a lot to me I'm also really enjoying yours. (Hands clasped behind back asks with fluttering eyelashes) 'can I have you autograph?'  
  
That's it for now, or I'll be here all night. (Pride, Boasting.) And it's already 2:45am, so I think on with the story. By the way if you don't like the story with the prologue added, I'll remove it, and incorporate it into the story, just for you nice peeps.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it don't you think the movie would have been longer, and it would have been rated 15.  
  
Mine  
  
Deceptions  
  
Sarah lay back against her pillows. A smile played across her mouth. 'Until tonight.' How many hours was that, well however many, it was too much. She gave a long and contented sigh, and looked over to the window where she could see the sky turning red.  
  
Her gaze fell on the cases on her window seat. Cases, her argument with Karen. She wouldn't be here tonight.  
  
'Okay okay don't panic.' Sarah thought, there was only one thing for it, she would have to apologise to Karen. Sarah gave a mental laugh as a vision intruded on her thoughts, a vision of Karen, fainting from shock.  
  
Apologising would be difficult, but she would do it for Jareth.  
  
She needed to be here tonight, and for Jareth, she would do anything. Even face Dragons She gave a real giggle, out loud this time.  
  
Just then, a loud popping noise filled her bedroom. Sparks flew out of thin air. A woman suddenly appeared, looked at Sarah, and dropped to the floor.  
  
Sarah rushed over, deftly tying the sheet around her as she did so.  
  
The woman was lying face down on the floor. Sarah reached down to help her up.  
  
'Are you all right, did you hurt yourself' she said, helping the woman to sit on her bed.  
  
'I'm fine, just a little off balance is all.' The woman's voice was sweet, almost too sweet; it set Sarah's teeth on edge.  
  
'Okay, well we've established your fine, now what I'd like to know is. Who the hell are you? And what do you want from me?'  
  
'How do you know I want something?' The woman's voice was hesitant.  
  
'Well your either one of two things. One you're a magician's assistant, and he just majorly screwed up his illusion, or you're from the underground. And I'm going with number two here, and I don't think you got your pretty little self up here to ask me what the weather's like'  
  
Sarah knew she was being sarcastic, but she couldn't help herself, this woman had only been her a few seconds, and Sarah instincts screamed trouble.  
  
The woman gave a long sigh. Sweat stood out on her upper lip.  
  
'You're right Sarah I do want something' the woman gave a dramatic pause, Sarah's heart started thudding.  
  
She looked the woman in the eye, mentally hurrying her along. 'I want you, to leave my husband alone.' The woman said quite calmly.  
  
'You're husband' Sarah already knew what was coming.  
  
'Yes, my husband, Jareth'  
  
  
  
I know super short but more will be up tomorrow night I promise X my heart hope to be taken to the underground. 


	9. What to do?

AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed me, It really means a lot.  
  
I have written another story if you want to cast your peepers over it.  
  
It's called, To have, but not hold. By me!  
  
Thanks again for sticking with me.  
  
Mine  
  
What to do.  
  
Taren knew the risks involved in what she was doing, not just the damage to her mind, from casting the spell. Her life itself would be forfeit, if Jareth found out what she was doing. But from the moment she had heard him, whisper the mortal girls name last night. She had been hard pressed, not to follow him.  
  
As soon as he had returned this morning, she had gone directly to her room, telling the servants that she was ill, and not to bother her.  
  
Once there, she gathered the herbs necessary for a spell.  
  
The, Uncover spell, was very simple, no more than a charm really. It would tell her, How, the last spell cast in her presence had been prepared. When the spell had been cast, (not needed this time, but always very useful), and what the spell had achieved.  
  
Through the, Uncover spell, she discovered that he had transported to the aboveground; It also gave her the directions to the mortal girl. Wishing that she could see the girl, but knowing she couldn't, was frustrating. Scyring was only possible, if the subject you are scrying, is in the same realm as the watcher.  
  
Taren considered doing a transportation spell, it would be risky she knew. She could lose her way; exhaustion could overcome her, as she travelled between worlds.  
  
But saying that a portal had already opened, between the castle and the girl's house, and portal magic was very strong, she might be able to do it.  
  
Taren had paced for a while before making up her mind. She would do it, and damn the consequences. Readying her, and the ingredients for the spell, doubts crept into her mind, and made her hands tremble. Pushing the doubts aside, she finished setting out the herbs that were needed.  
  
She would have her revenge!  
  
Washing herself thoroughly - cleansing was important - she clothed herself in a flowing white gown.  
  
Standing in the circle of candles she began the incantation.  
  
From where I am,  
  
To where I go,  
  
My destination,  
  
I do know,  
  
From here to there,  
  
One hour's needed  
  
The rules of enchantment,  
  
I have heeded.  
  
. A blinding flash, wind roaring around her, and a deep coldness clung, as she vanished. And reappeared in a small room.  
  
Looking directly at her from a bed was a young woman.  
  
Taren felt an overwhelming weakness, overtake her. Before her knees gave way she noticed the girl in the bed, was naked, Taren was under no illusions as to what Jareth had been doing here.  
  
As the mortal girl, helped her to the bed Taren had a chance to asses the girl, Pretty she thought if you liked the innocent look, Jareth obviously did.  
  
When the girl asked what she wanted. Taren had been lost for words, the girl was brave to act so undaunted by her presence, but then again if the rumours about this girl were true, that she had bested Jareth and the Labyrinth. Maybe she was more powerful than Taren had given her credit for.  
  
A plan came to Taren just then a plan to nip, Jareths love for this girl in the bud.  
  
Sarah was an obstacle, that Taren decided, would have to be removed, and she had less than an hour, to do it.  
  
A plan came to her just then, a plan to get Sarah as far away from Jareth as was possible.  
  
'You're right Sarah, I do want something.' Tarens eye's glittered she could almost taste her triumph.  
  
'I want you to leave my husband alone.' Taren struggled to keep from rushing.  
  
'Your husband.' The girl looked duly appalled.  
  
'Yes, my husband, Jareth' Taren put her emphasis on the word, my.  
  
Sarah sat down suddenly, her face pale; all feeling had thankfully left her body.  
  
'Jareths wife' the words screamed around in her mind, 'Jareth has a wife.'  
  
Feeling returned. Betrayal, hurt, anger, humiliation.  
  
Humiliation of baring her soul, and her body to him.  
  
And he had lied to her.  
  
'No he didn't.' her mind retorted. 'He never said or did anything, to make you think you were special to him, you all but practically ripped your clothes off, and threw yourself at him.' Furious at herself she looked at Taren and snapped.  
  
'You wait till I see him again, Goblin King or not, Nobody does this to me, and get's away with it.'  
  
'No, no, you mustn't face him, he could seriously hurt you. He's Fae they are known to be very vengeful creatures.' Taren panicked, Jareth must never know she'd been here. He would kill her for coming between Sarah and himself. She had told Sarah the truth the Fae, were known to be vengeful to anyone who wronged him or her.  
  
'As it is, Jareth is laughing at you already, he was boasting this morning, at how you were so easy to sway last night.'  
  
Taren hoped she was close to the truth, and saw by the way a blush covered Sarah's cheeks, she wasn't far off her mark.  
  
'He told us all, that he was well on his was to achieving his revenge.'  
  
'Revenge on me, for what?'  
  
'Why, for defeating him of course, it's the ultimate revenge, making you fall in love with him. Even crueller, he'll leave you when he grows bored. Only then will he tell you that it was but a joke.'  
  
Sarah already felt defeated, when would she learn, that when it came to the Goblin king, things were never as they seemed.  
  
Looking closely at Taren, she asked. 'Why are you trying to help me? What's in it for you?'  
  
'There's nothing in it for me, but the knowledge that one girl, just one didn't fall for him. I'm tired of the games he plays, with you mortal girls. I'm tired of the way he comes into my bed, when he's finished destroying girls, that like you, fell for his charm. To their own misfortune, and lastly I love Jareth, and I hate his lack of regard for me when he's playing his crude little games.'  
  
Giving Sarah an indignant look she said 'I do have a little pride after all. And the way he flaunts his bed partners. His conquests, to me is extremely cruel.' Taren was growing agitated, her hour would be up soon, she had to convince Sarah to leave. Taren nearly laughed aloud, when Sarah asked.  
  
'What should I do' Close to tears Sarah didn't see the look of annoyance cross Tarens face.  
  
'There is no time for weeping. Now is the time for action, you have all the time in the world for crying, when we have resolved this detestable situation. Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help matters.'  
  
Taren knew she had struck a nerve, when Sarah stood up quickly and shot back at her. 'I'm not feeling sorry for myself, I'm ashamed of myself and furious at that.that' Sarah couldn't think of a name vile enough to call him, she ended lamely with, 'Son of a bitch!' Lifting her chin, she asked. 'What do I do?'  
  
First, you must leave this place; go away, far away, as far as you can. Do you know of anywhere?'  
  
'I've got tickets to get to England, my flight leaves tomorrow.'  
  
'England, is that far away? This realm is strange to me, I must admit to knowing very little about it.  
  
Taren was weakening; she could feel the pull of the underground growing within her. To Sarah she said 'I must leave soon; I have only a limited amount of time left here, so I'll say all I have to you now.  
  
You must get away from him, now this very hour, He can't find you, if you leave here, he has a link to this house, because you called him to it.  
  
Never, say his name again, without his name being called, he can never find you.  
  
Do not leave a note. He will be able to trace you through it, because you will be thinking of him when you write it. And words can be very powerful.'  
  
Taren started to fade. 'Remember NEVER say his name. Taren was saying more, but Sarah couldn't hear her any longer, as she faded slowly from sight.  
  
Sarah sat on her bed, trying to pull her thoughts together.  
  
How he must have laughed at her, her avowal of love, as he left. Tears gathered in her eye, she brushed angrily at them. The woman had been right, now was not the time for this. Sarah vowed she would never think of him again.  
  
Her mind whispered 'Try never to think of him again,' and that for now will have to do. Her resolve strengthened, she got up and began gathering her things, her eyes fell on the red leather bound book, as she removed her lipstick form the vanity table draw. Her hand hovered over it. Should she take it? No, she wouldn't. She took it out of the draw, and took a box down from the top of her closet, She opened it, it was full a photos of her as a child, with her mom and dad.  
  
She put the book on the top. Put the lid back on and put the box back. Picking up her cases she looked around the room. Not knowing when she would see her room again If ever. Let him come tonight, let him know she wanted nothing to do with him, ever again. She sighed, her throat consticting, and walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
She walked across the hall, to Toby's room, she looked at her watch 7am, Toby would be getting up for school soon, but she wanted to say goodbye to him, before anyone got up.  
  
Sarah gave a rueful laugh at least she didn't have to swallow her pride, and apologise to Karen now.  
  
Toby's room was still dark, his curtains were closed. She could barley see him, buried under his quilt. Sarah walked over to his bed, and sat down.  
  
'Toby, Toby wake up honey.'  
  
'Sarah watsumatter.' He was barley awake, as he sat up, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
'I've come to say goodbye, Toby.'  
  
'Goodbye? Your really leaving.' Toby was distraught; Tears welled up in his eyes . 'Yes Toby, I'm leaving. I have to go.'  
  
'Mom, didn't mean it, I know she didn't, don't go Sarah, please.' Two fat tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
'It's not just your mom Toby, I have to leave. I was going to leave in a few days anyway. I'm just going a little earlier is all? Don't be sad honey pumpkin, I'll be back one day, and I'll bring you a special present.' Sarah willed him not to cry; she could feel herself bubbling up. Sarah could have kicked herself for calling him by her special nickname she had for him, it made him cry even harder.  
  
'I don't want special presents.' he sobbed, throwing himself into her arms. 'I just want you, to be here!'  
  
Sarah hugged him back hard, her composure crumbling further. 'I promise to write every week.' Sarah stopped, she could say no more, she disentangled his arms.  
  
'You can come visit when I get settled.'  
  
'Promise' scrubbing at his eyes, Toby looked up at her.  
  
'I promise, Bye Toby.'  
  
'Bye Sarah, I'll miss you.  
  
Sarah walked out. She didn't know how much longer she could keep from breaking down. She just had to leave now.  
  
Downstairs, as she was pulling on her coat, she saw a note propped up on the hall table, just her name printed clearly on the front. In her fathers neat handwriting.  
  
Picking it up she put it in her pocket; she couldn't take any more just now. Sarah let herself out, after leaving her key where the letter had been.  
  
She loaded her car, got in took one last look at the house. She started the engine and pulled away. 


	10. To have loved, and lost.

AN: Two chapters in one night. I've been going with the flow.  
  
Diclaimers: Not mine never were, never will be. (Goes for the last chapter as well.)  
  
Mine  
  
To have loved, and lost  
  
Taren collapsed on to her bed, feeling so exhausted, she could barley summon a smile. Her last thought as she lost consciousness, was, 'Mortals are so gullible!'  
  
Sarah arrived at the airport, and booked herself into a hotel. Putting her cases don she sat on the bed and removed her fathers letter from her pocket she started to read.  
  
Sarah,  
  
I knew you would go before anyone got up. And I wanted to tell you something's that I've been meaning to say for a while.  
  
I'm so glad you've chosen to go out in the world and live your life. You've always had such a free spirit, and I could see you were never settled at college. (You changed you major so many times.)  
  
Have a good time, and remember I'm here if you ever need me.  
  
I know over the years we haven't been that close but I do love you, never doubt that. It's Just I don't understand you, I need my life ordered, I need to know exactly what's happening tomorrow and the next day.  
  
Your so like your mother. She was right to leave you and me. You needed a stable home, and no matter how much it hurt her to leave you with me, it was done with your best interests at heart. She was such a spirited woman. And she tried so hard for her to be the person, wife and mother, that was expected of her. In the five years we were together she tried so hard, but I could see, when she thought no one was looking, how much she yearned to be away, to go back out in the world and make her mark. So I let her go, and she didn't let either of us down.  
  
I expect a part of me, will never stop loving, and admiring her.  
  
So go, Sarah and make your own mark on the world, and never forget where home is. (Don't worry about Karen, she never could hold a grudge. And I'll make sure she doesn't this time.)  
  
I love you honey.  
  
Dad.  
  
P.S. In the envelope is a little gift to help you on your way. Don't forget us. Write often. We will miss you.  
  
P.P.S. Sorry I didn't stick up for you last night, but I've still got to live here. And Karen can be very sulky until she lets something that's upset her go.  
  
  
  
Sarah reached into the envelope, and pulled out a check for $1000. 'Oh Dad, What would I do without you.'  
  
All the emotion of the past few hours bubbled to the surface, and tears streamed down her face. Her last thought before she let herself go, was of a night of beauty, and a morning of ugliness. She curled up into a ball, and there in a strange hotel, on sheets that had been lain on a thousand of times, by thousands of people, Sarah Williams let her heart break.  
  
  
  
Jareth waited in eager antisation for night to fall, for goblins and servant alike to leave him. And he would be able to go to Sarah, his Sarah.  
  
She was his,  
  
He had decided earlier in the day. When time seemed to have stopped it went so slowly. That tonight he would ask her to come back to the castle, with him, and be his queen. He wanted his children to have green, determined eyes, and glorious chestnut hair that would shine just like their mothers did.  
  
True they didn't know each other all that well, he didn't know what her favourite food was, or what favourite colour was, he didn't know personal details but he knew her intimately.  
  
He couldn't remember ever feeling for someone, the way he had this morning, when she had said she loved him. He had wanted to respond but the crystal had been thrown, the spell already working, he'd wanted to go back, but there were already four savants, and two goblins waiting for him, when he returned. He was determined tonight he would ask her to come back with him and then he would never have to spend a day without her again.  
  
Finally as the last servant was about to depart, he noticed that he hadn't seen Taren all day, and called to the servant. 'You there, Sharise, isn't it? Come here.'  
  
The girl looked fearfully around, and nodded, but made no move toward him. 'Come on girl.' He chuckled. 'I don't bite.' The girl kept her face lowered, as she approached the Goblin king. 'Y-yes, my sire, um my king, lord.' The girl was desperately nervous her words coming in a jumble, and refusing to go past her tongue properly, she gave up and curtsied.  
  
Jereth rolled his eyes 'I just wanted to ask about Taren, I haven't seen her today where is she.' Probably hiding in her room after the way I treated her, poor girl. He thought.  
  
Sharise cleared her throat, still looking at the floor, she answered. 'She's not well my lord, She took to her room earlier today with the order, not to be disturbed.' This all came out in a rush,  
  
Jareth took pity on the poor girl, and dismissed her. Making a mental note to himself, to check on Taren, when he returned.  
  
He summoned a crystal, and set about weaving a transportation spell.  
  
Sarah's room was dark when he entered it, and something didn't feel quite right. Clicking his fingers the electrical light overhead came on. He saw straight away she wasn't there. 'Where would she be at this time of night' he pondered moving around the room. Picking up ornaments and putting them down again. He reached the Vanity mirror. On the top was a tube of lipstick, he picked it up. Unbidden came a vision of Sarah cases in hand leaving the room, she took one look back. Jareth could hear her thoughts, as clearly as if she'd spoken aloud.  
  
Of her leaving and never coming back, of never wanting to see him again. Jareth's heart plummeted, and he felt rage swell up inside him.  
  
What foolish game was she playing? A crystal appeared. He had to get out of here he had to get out of her room. Now. A second later he was back in the throne room. He sat on the circular throne, his head in his hands, the rage and grief mixing into a combustible fury.  
  
Every one in the palace stood outside the doors of the throne room, the sounds from inside were terrifying.  
  
It had been going on for three hours now, starting in the middle of the night. The castle itself was shaking from the force of the explosions inside.  
  
Suddenly, all noise stopped.  
  
An anguished cry echoed around the castle, later it was told it had been heard all around the Labyrinth also, People and goblins alike clearly heard a tortured scream of,  
  
'Saaaaaarrrraaaaaahhhhh!'  
  
Then all was silent, the throne room doors did not open again for a further three days, and when they did.  
  
A different king emerged.  
  
A bored and indifferent king. 


	11. Restlessness

AN: I have three ways for this story to proceed, I literally flipped a coin and this is the one that won, I hope you like it. If not tell me and I will write a replacement.  
  
Disclaimer: Jareth unfortunately belongs to me, he came to take the kids away, but when he got here, he was so enraptured by my sparkling beauty, He lowered himself to my feet and said. 'You are the fairest maid in all the land. Let me be your slave, you will never have to wash another plate in your life.'  
  
***'What was I dreaming again?' ***  
  
(No sound but my heartbreaking grief can be heard. As I realise I have to do the washing up.)  
  
Mine  
  
Restlessness  
  
Jareth paced his chamber, he was restless. He had been restless all day.  
  
Restless and jumpy.  
  
The past seven months, had been terrible, his moods, unpredictable at the best of times, were now volatile. His moods had become extreme, to say the least.  
  
Bitingly furious one moment, glacially indifferent the next.  
  
The servants, and goblins, had learned to tip toe their way around him, these past months.  
  
Jareth cursed the individual that had reduced him to this uncontrolled state of being; She was a liar, a whore, and a damned good actress. The way she had responded to him, had affected him deeply, even now, the thought of how glorious, she had looked that night, haunted him. Her words of love, tormented him, they had made him repeat the night in his mind countless times, looking for a sign that she had been acting. But he could find none, her response to him had been perfect.  
  
Perfectly feigned.  
  
A sigh from the bed reminded him of Tarens sleeping presence, he should have sent her away when he had realised, that his restlessness wasn't due to his self imposed celibacy of the past months.  
  
The absence of bed sport hadn't been for lack of wanting, the trouble lay in the fact, that there was only one woman he wanted.  
  
It wasn't as if he hadn't looked for a replacement. It was just that he hadn't found anyone who attracted him. He thought of the women he had considered, then rejected, a reason for each one.  
  
That ones eyes were not the right shade of green,  
  
that ones hair wasn't brown enough,  
  
another ones hair wasn't soft enough,  
  
too slim,  
  
too fat,  
  
too tall,  
  
too short.  
  
The list was endless; he had given up in the end. The only reason Taren was here was because of this cursed restlessness.  
  
Searching his mind again for what the cause could be, he again, had no answer. There was nothing he had forgotten; nothing more than the usual, occupied his thoughts.  
  
Cursing vehemently he shifted into his owl form, and flew out of the open window.  
  
Maybe a little air would help.  
  
Sarah hummed as she sprayed bleach into the cupboard, and swiped the cloth around. Finished she pulled herself to her feet. Holding onto the side for support.  
  
'There' she said to herself. 'The last one.' Rinsing the cloth out, she decided she would have a cup of tea, before replacing the pots, and pans she had removed to clean the cupboard.  
  
As she waited for the kettle to boil, she walked round her little apartment.  
  
It was furnished very simply, small nic naks she had managed to pick up in Europe, graced most of the surfaces, Karen and her dad, had helped with the larger things, a bed, cooker, fridge freezer, and her lounge furnishings.  
  
They weren't exactly height of fashion, or state of art, but she liked them.  
  
Her apartment wasn't the home she'd dreamed of, when she was little, but she loved it. She had done, from the moment she had seen it. The rent wasn't too high and it wasn't far from work.  
  
No, she didn't have everything she'd ever wanted, but she was content enough.  
  
Sarah even liked her job, she worked at an arts and crafts gift shop, she had been thrilled to get the job.  
  
The shop sold all manner of things, from hand carved animals, to plastic fairies, How ironic she had thought, when she had got he job, here I am selling works of fantasy. After my experiences. It was laughable.  
  
And she could laugh now. For a while after she had left, she hadn't been able to laugh at all. Boarding the plane that was to take her to London England, she had thought never to laugh again.  
  
And after two months of travelling around Europe, she had come home. The trip had been wasted on her. She had hardly seen anything, staying mostly in her hotel rooms, going out very infrequently, only too buy postcards for Toby, and pick up her little ornaments and such.  
  
The trip would have been better spent on some one who would have appreciated it.  
  
Coming home had been for the best.  
  
Sarah hadn't been able to bring herself to go to her fathers house but instead had set up home in the small town of, Hope springs, Montana. She had been looking at her map, at the airport, trying to decide where she should end up, when the name had leaped out at her. It was extremely apt she thought.  
  
'Hope springs, eternal.' So the saying went it was just the place for a new beginning.  
  
A small town with a picturesque backdrop, she liked the way everyone had seemed to know everyone else's business.  
  
Sarah sat on the sofa with her cup of tea, and relaxed, she sat remembering her first day in Hope springs,  
  
As soon as she had arrived, her first stop was a grocery store, to look for a local paper. Booking into a motel could wait a few hours while she had a proper look at the little town. Finding a little grocery store on the main street, she had been delayed by the store clerk for half an hour, being told all the town gossip, then answering seemingly endless questions about herself.  
  
After she told Jenny, (the store clerks name, had been offered in the very first sentence Jenny had uttered.) that she had decided to stay in Hope springs.  
  
Jenny had directed her to the arts and crafts store, 'Wishful Thinking,' telling her that the owner Nancy had a vacancy. She also told Sarah a few tidbits about Nancy that Sarah was sure, should have been private. That Nancy had opened her store four years ago, after her divorce, And that Nancy had strange looking men on motor bikes calling at her house at the oddest times. Sarah didn't really want to hear any more, she thanked Jenny, and left the store, pausing briefly, before making her way down the street. Wishful Thinking, the store's name made her pause, was it an omen.  
  
Telling herself she was being silly, Sarah found the store, inside was an Aladdin's cave of treasures, pine wooden shelves stood at odd angles, crammed with everything imaginable, Tarot cards, wooden sculptures of dragons, fairy's, unicorns and other animals, some fantastical, other's not.  
  
Looking on another shelving unit Sarah found wind chimes in every shape and colour; there were Indian head carvings, on another shelf.  
  
There were so many things Sarah could have stayed there all day just looking. But right now she had a job to acquire.  
  
The air was thick with the smell of incense, as she made her way further into the store, stopping now, and again, to admire lamps, intricate tables and all other manner of things that caught her attention.  
  
Reaching the counter, she rang the little brass bell.  
  
'Hang on I'm commin' called a voice from behind a tie-died curtain hung over a door behind the counter.  
  
A few seconds later a tall slim woman pushed the curtain aside and looked Sarah up and down, The woman's eyes, Sarah noted, were a light blue, they were unusual, and didn't seem to belong to her. This must be Nancy Sarah assumed. Her hair was dark, and not a little untidy. She had a pen tucked through it, where Sarah supposed her ear was. She was not old, Sarah judged her to be about thirty.  
  
'So you're looking for a job then.' Nancy startled Sarah out of her musings.  
  
'What-How did you guess?' Sarah said taken aback.  
  
The woman shrugged. 'Actually Jenny called me, and told me she had sent you over.'  
  
Pulling the pen from behind the hidden ear she began to write on a piece of paper.  
  
'Your name?'  
  
'Sarah Williams'  
  
'Address?'  
  
'Well actually, I haven't got a address just yet, I only got into town today.'  
  
'I might be able to help you with that.' Nancy said, tapping her pen on the pad, 'Lets get this sorted first then I'll give my friend Lindsey a ring, She works in the real estate office down the street,' leaning forward slightly, Nancy tucked the pen back behind her ear.  
  
'Right, lets get started?'  
  
What followed was, what Sarah considered a very strange job interview; Nancy hardly asked her any questions relevant to the job.  
  
They had ended up sitting, and chatting over coffee, as if they had known each other forever. Later Nancy had phoned her friend Lindsey, and had arranged for Sarah to be shown an apartment down the block, the very same day.  
  
One look at the building, that housed her apartment, made up Sarah's mind instantly. A small shop lay directly beneath it. The hardware store was tiny, as Sarah found so was her apartment, but she loved it, and with her father, and karen's help she had turned it into a home.  
  
Getting up from the sofa, Sarah walked back into the kitchen, to put away the pots she had removed for cleaning,  
  
She had been restless all day. Cleaning out the cupboards hadn't helped.  
  
Yet she was sure she knew what was wrong, Nancy had forced her to take the week off, saying Sarah had looked tired, and not at all well,  
  
Sarah had snapped back that she was fine, and that she could look after herself. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she was apologising, her moods had been so erratic lately. Understandable really, she had spent the past seven months on a knife's edge.  
  
Longing to call him, and knowing how wrong it would be.  
  
Her determined promise to herself had been turned on its side the minute she got in the car, outside her parents house. Not thinking about, him, was like asking herself to breathing.  
  
Especially now!  
  
Finishing with the pans, she stretched to remove the kinks from her back.  
  
'Oh Jesus,' Sarah cry of panic, echoed around the almost empty apartment. She doubled up, as her body gave way to a ripping pain that filled every pore, till she felt like bursting.  
  
Sarah slid to the ground, her head spinning. Her last thought before losing consciousness was.  
  
'Oh god not yet!'  
  
  
  
AN: Ohhh' let me know what you think, ok. 


	12. Calling

AN: I know this is probably the shortest chapter ever, but I stop the chapters when I think it's time to break, because it's a short chapter, I'm sending two out together. Thanks to all the reviewers acknowledgements will come with the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever.  
  
Mine  
  
Calling  
  
Sarah was dreaming, she was running, stairs were everywhere.  
  
Some went up, some down, upside down stairs, horizontal stairs, they were everywhere. She'd run up one set, only to find more.  
  
She had a stitch; it seemed to stretch, from one side of her stomach, to the other. The pain escalated until she was gasping.  
  
Sarah woke as the pain crested; she couldn't hold back a sob.  
  
As the pain began to subside, She took in her situation, she was lying on the floor, and sweat ran freely into her hair that was now damp. How long had she been there? What should she do? Panic setting in Sarah tried to breath deeply, 'First things first, call for a paramedic.'  
  
Sarah got to her knees, and tried to stand, as she did so another pain caught her. It seemed to come out off nowhere, driving her back to her knees. Trying to ward off the pain Sarah leaned forward put her hands on the floor, and swayed slightly.  
  
It didn't work, the pain was excruciating in its intensity, she felt like she was going to explode. Gulping in air, she started to panic, crying aloud. 'It's too early, not now oh god not now, not now.' The pain lessened slightly, she knew she had to get to the phone, standing up was no longer an option, she began crawling along the floor.  
  
It was no use she couldn't move another pain was already building. Crying, Sarah knew she was in serious trouble.  
  
'Oh god, help, I need help.' Talking aloud, helped calm her down. So she began to give herself a running commentary. 'I've got to think, I need to get to the phone, but I can't move.' She had to stop as another contraction hit. This one worse than the last.  
  
When the pain eased a little, she was crying again, the tears almost blinding her. 'I can't do this alone.' She sobbed. 'Oh great, self pity that'll help.' Pulling herself together, she thought of what HE would think if HE could see her now.  
  
That was it, HE, was the only one who could help now.  
  
'Why should, he, be the only one who I can ask?' She was whining and she knew it. Trying to think of a different option, and knowing there was none. She said aloud. 'Well as Hoggle would say, what choice do I have? Here goes Jareth. Aaaggghhh' the last came as scream as another pain dug into her. As the pain crested, all her reservations fell away, and she screamed his name. 


	13. Revelations

AN: Aaaaghhhh really nervous about this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad! Ok I know everybody wants to know what's going on with Taren. I haven't forgotten about her. She is still around to cause trouble. And I'm not saying anything else on that matter, (apart from you will learn why she wants revenge.)  
  
Acknowledgments: To everyone who reviews thank you to mention a few- Hooded crow, Cormack3032, Tori, Lintrayal Riverdance, Ifonly, Draegon_fire, Immortal Ninja, Dawn, Redaura, Screamin-psiren.. Too name but a few. Love, and big hugs to all. You really do keep me going. Ta chucks  
  
  
  
Mine  
  
Revelations  
  
Jareth stopped his pacing as he heard her call. His first instinct was to go to her immediately. Stopping himself with a mental shake of his head he said aloud. " What does she think I am? A servant who comes when called?"  
  
Taren woke when he started to speak her mind groggy with sleep. "Who thinks you're a servant, my lord?" Jareth turned blazing eyes upon her. "I think." Jareth began as a scream so loud it filled his head, for a moment he saw stars. Sarah was in trouble, and pain. He had to go.  
  
Focusing back on Taren he ordered, "Leave." He missed the flash of hate in her eyes as he disappeared.  
  
"Jaaretthh!" Sarah scream, turned into a screech at the end.  
  
She curled into a ball, and wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to ward of the pain. Her eyes screwed up.  
  
'Why was he taking so long?' It seemed like hours since she had called him when in reality it had only been a few seconds. The pain had lasted just as long, but was now thankfully easing.  
  
'He wasn't coming, he was taking his revenge now, he had planned this.' Sarah was accusing him even as someone put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked straight into his miss matched ones.  
  
"What's the matter Sarah? Where's the pain?" Jareth was concerned, Sarah was in too worried, and in too much pain she didn't notice.  
  
"I-I only called you, b-because theirs no one, e-else, and I, c-can't reach the, p-phone" Her voice was halting, as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
"S-so if you would be good as to, p-pass the phone, Y-You can be on your merry, w-way." Jareth said nothing, as he looked into her eyes, he could see her pain clearly. And all she had called him for, was to pass her something, called a phone.  
  
Sarah began to sob in earnest now. "Please! Please! The telephone I." Gasping she clutched herself tighter, little sobs tore out of her.  
  
Jareth saw her arms clenched over her stomach, and bent down to unclench them, Sarah was shaking her head at him, she fought against releasing them, they were the only things keeping the pain from overtaking her. But her strength was no match for his. As her stomach was bared to his view, he sat back shocked, "Well no wonder you ran from me." He said to her, his voice dripping fury. Sarah didn't hear him, her arms were back around her stomach, and she was concentrating on not screaming.  
  
'So the whore, had found herself in trouble had she.'  
  
And now she wanted his help. Had she known the night they had spent together.  
  
He should just leave her here to her fate other women had delivered alone and lived to tell the tale.  
  
Sarah blew the last of the pain away, opening her eyes once more, she saw Jareth take a step back. He was leaving she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Please Jareth I need to call someone!" She looked straight into his eyes willing him to help and to understand. "It's too early, the baby, it's not due yet."  
  
Jareth gasped as realisation dawned. "How early?" His voice was hoarse with shock.  
  
Sarah looked away from him. Jareth grabbed her arm. "How early?" his voice more forceful.  
  
"Two months" came the answer.  
  
The child was his! She had kept it from him, and she would have continued to keep it from him, if not for the fact she had needed help.  
  
But there would be enough time for anger later. The child, his child was in danger. He had to get help, but how,  
  
The castle. The thought sprung out.  
  
Thea, the cook, she knew a lot about healing, and he knew she had served as a midwife on many occasions.  
  
But to get her there would mean magic, and in her present state would it harm her, and the babe if he tried. Well there was one way he could do it, if she was in a very deep sleep, her body's natural instincts would be dormant, She wouldn't be able to fight the magic.  
  
"Sarah, I'm going to help." "Thank you." Grateful tears welled in her eyes. "But I'm going to have to use magic, and the state your in now, your body will subconciously fight it." Sarah waited, as he went on. "I'm going to have to put you into a deep sleep, you have to trust me. For the sake of the child. You have to trust me!"  
  
Sarah looked at him, to trust the man who had lied to her. She didn't know. But for the sake of her child she was willing to risk it. "Okay." She would have said more. But another pain began its approach. Her hand tightened on his, her nails gripping the skin painfully.  
  
Jareth prised her hand away, moving to her, he pulled her into his arms.  
  
He pressed his hand to her forehead, and gently pushed a sleep spell into her, deepening it slowly, so as not to cause a reaction.  
  
He summoned a crystal and with a flash they were in his bedchamber. Picking her up he carried her to the bed, laying her down gently, he summoned another crystal and sent it to the kitchen to fetch Thea.  
  
A moment later Thea, stood in the room, looking bewildered.  
  
Seeing her King she stuttered. "M-my lord." And sank into a curtsey.  
  
"There's no time for that, come over here." He indicated the bed. Thea saw for the first time a young girl, lying there, obviously pregnant.  
  
She looked at the goblin king in question. "Save the child Thea. Save them both, My child Thea, and My lady." Thea heard his voice tremble slightly. "Yes my lord, you must tell me what happened." And Jareth proceeded to tell her all he knew.  
  
Sarah woke she was deeply confused, she remembered calling Jareth and she remembered him putting a spell on her but she didn't know where she was. Looking around she saw she was in a bed a luxurious bed with green and black drapes she was sure were made of silk.  
  
This definitely wasn't her apartment. She could here people talking two of tem a man and a woman she recognised Jareth's voice but the other was a stranger.  
  
Footstep approached the bed, and Jareth came into view.  
  
Only then did she realise she hadn't had a pain since she had woke, the thought worried her although she was grateful for it's absence, what did it mean?  
  
"Jareth, the pain is gone. How? Why?" She stuttered to a stop.  
  
Jareth chose to ignore her questions, until he could be sure, he could answer them without causing her more upset.  
  
"Sarah your awake at last." He indicated to Thea. "This is Thea, she has been treating you." Thea smiled in greeting, curtsied and said "My Lady"  
  
Sarah nodded her head, looking back to Jareth, "Treating me for what. Whets wrong with me with. The baby? Is it alright?"  
  
Jareth leaned forward and took her hand; her rubbed it gently, trying to sooth her.  
  
"Now, now, Sarah, don't upset yourself, it's really not good for you, especially after your close call." Mentally kicking himself Jareth turned from Sarah, and looked pleadingly at Thea, Who had directed her attention to the silk drapes.  
  
Sarah was panicking now.  
  
"You haven't seen upset yet, but you will, if you don't tell me now, right this minute, what is wrong with, MY baby." Overstating the word my, brought a scowl from Jareth. Sarah drew a breath, and calmed herself a little. Covering the hand, that covered hers. "Please Jareth, I need to know, I'll only worry more if you don't tell me."  
  
"The answer to you question is simply this," he paused to draw in a breath. "The child you carry. My child, is half Fae. And as a child of magic. It needs magic to survive, and the atmosphere of Earth, being void of all magic. Is Killing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Don't forget the more review the faster I write!!!!!!! (I'm a review junkie. Ha) 


	14. Till tomorrow

AN: Another short chapter people. Can't type much, I need to go to bed. (I have to be up in four hour for the kids.) I just wanted to say, Thanks for the reviews keep em, commin. :D  
  
Mine.  
  
'Till tomorrow.'  
  
The room was dark.  
  
Jareth, and Thea had left hours ago. Sarah lay on the bed hands possessively caressing her distended stomach, unnoticed tears ran from the corner of her eyes.  
  
She had been crying ever since Jareth had told her that she couldn't leave the underground until she had, had the baby. And even then the baby wouldn't be able to leave with her. Not until the baby reached its magical maturity, which in Fae years could mean at least a couple of hundred years.  
  
Jareth had tried to explain the way his people aged to her, but it had fallen on ears gone deaf, through the shock that she was never leaving the underground.  
  
She would never leave her child. Could never leave it.  
  
Her mind cast back to when she had first found out she was expecting Jareth's child. She pushed the memory away again, it filled her with shame, and, it hurt too much to think of that time.  
  
She prayed for a way to accept what was now happening to her.  
  
The events of the day had exhausted her, and as sleep claimed her, her last thoughts was of her child.  
  
***  
  
The mortal girl was here.  
  
Tarens heart turned over in response to what the king had told her, It had been so difficult to keep her emotions from showing, as he told her who his guest was, and to have a room ready for her, by tomorrow.  
  
What would the mortal girl do when she saw her? Would she tell the king of Taren's little visit? Had she already asked the king about his wife? No, she couldn't have, surely he would have shown some sign that he was furious, and furious Taren knew he would be, when he had found that someone had come between him and the mortal.  
  
Damn her why was she here?  
  
Why had she called the Goblin king? Calling him was the only way she could have got here.  
  
Maybe she should just leave, pack up, and not be here when he found out.  
  
And he would find out, Taren knew her life, would be the cost of her treachery, He would kill her, when he found, that it had been her that had made his precious mortal run from him.  
  
" I will not leave!" Tarens voice was determined. "She will not cheat me out of what's rightfully mine, the castle, the king." They would all be hers in the end. "I will be queen, I deserve it." Taren's voice sank to a whisper "He owes me!" With that Taren lay on her bed, and started to think of a plan, to get rid of the kings mortal girl.  
  
***  
  
She was so beautiful, in sleep. The moon pouring in from the window illuminated the room. She looked so much younger than her twenty-two mortal years.  
  
Jareth gently seated himself on the edge of his bed, so as not to wake her.  
  
She sighed in her sleep, and turned her head, causing a lock of her hair to fall over her cheek.  
  
He leaned forward to brush it aside. Sarah mumbled in her sleep, and reached her own hand up, to brush her face. Her hand coming back to rest on her stomach. Jareth's eyes had followed her hand back down. A slight smile lifted his lips as he encountered her swollen stomach. 'His child, His, and Sarah's.  
  
He had been more than a little shocked when he had discovered her pregnancy, At first he had felt anger, that she hadn't called him when she had realised carried his child, then the fear of losing them both, had erased the anger, Now all he felt was wonder.  
  
Jareth carefully placed his hand along side hers, closing his eyes, he concentrated on the babe. His smile widening, when he felt the child move against his hand.  
  
The warmth from Sarah's hand placed over his, Jareth's gaze leapt her face to find her awake.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, neither one saying a word not wanting to shatter the moment.  
  
The baby moved again stronger this time. "He's strong!" Jareth's voice whispered.  
  
"He?" Sarah whispered in question. "How do you know the baby's a boy?"  
  
"I knew the moment I touched him. His movement was him acknowledging me as his father." Jareth made to remove his hand. Sarah held it tighter. "Don't, not just yet. It feels good to have him move especially after today." She moved over in the bed so he could make himself comfortable. Jareth took the hint, and lay down facing her. His hand never moving. They lay looking at each other.  
  
"Why didn't you.?" Sarah shook her head.  
  
"Sshhhh, Tomorrow, we'll talk tomorrow." Sarah relaxed as she felt their son move softly within her.  
  
Now was not the time for anger, questions or worry, tonight was for sharing what they had created. 


	15. The morning after

AN: Two chapters for you. I hope you like them, don't forget to tell me. Please.  
  
  
  
Mine  
  
  
  
The morning after  
  
Sarah slowly came awake; there was a definite kink in her back, from lying in an unusual position. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the bright sunlight that filled the room.  
  
Sleepy eyes surveyed her surroundings; a window was directly in front of her. There was no glass in the window, and a gentle breeze drifted in. 'I bet it's cold in winter.' She thought.  
  
Needing to move to ease the ache in her back Sarah tried to put her hand down to lever herself up, but found she couldn't, her hand was caught. Looking down, she saw her hand, covered by another's, she froze, she knew exactly who that hand belonged to.  
  
'We must have fallen asleep' her mind stated the obvious. 'Oh great, now what do I do? I can't believe I just spent the night in the same bed as a married man. A man who would like nothing better to make my life a misery.' As she thought this, the hand on her stomach began to move, the fingers traced caressing circles that got bigger, and bigger, then drifted away from her stomach, and began to gently rub her arms.  
  
Little shivers ran from her arm directly to the pit of her stomach, turning slightly she looked at Jareth. His eyes were open; his sleepy soft gaze met hers. His lips lifted in a slight smile, as he spoke "Good morning.' Two little words that conveyed a lot more as his fingers brushed her collarbone. Past her throat, and up to cup her cheek.  
  
Sarah swallowed repeatedly, her heartbeat was erratic, as heat spread from were his fingers had touched. 'Oh shit.' Her mind screamed.  
  
Jareth could feel the baby move even though Sarah's hand was between his, and her stomach. He'd been awake for hours, not wanting to miss a moment of time with her. He was still a bit dazed at the turn of events; Sarah was here in his bed, pregnant and not going anywhere in the near future.  
  
The night before had been perfect, they had lain for hour's neither of them speaking, just lying here, feeling the baby move.  
  
He was aware that she was awake, she turned toward him, his hand moved instinctively caressing her. His gaze was drawn to her lips, they looked so soft and inviting. 'Just one kiss.' He brought his hand up to touch her face, as he leaned up and over her. His lips met hers a soft brush, her mouth opened under his, the kiss shook him, desire ripped through him, he kissed her harder, it had been so long since their one night together.  
  
Sarah's body was on fire, her heart thudded so loudly, she wondered if he could hear it.  
  
Wanting nothing more than wrap her arms around him and never let go, her hands glided up his arms to his sholders.  
  
The baby kicked, hard. And that broke the spell.  
  
What was she doing, this was another womans huband.  
  
Sarah pushed at his chest and they broke apart. Their breath mingled as both fought for calmness.  
  
Jareth frowned, "I wouln't have gone any further, not after last night." He said mistaking the look in her eyes. His hand still cupping her cheek.  
  
Sarah pushed angrily at the hand, and rolled out of the bed to stand with her hands on her hips. "Don't touch me." She said looking down at him. "How can I think with you touching me. How could you?"  
  
Jareth was confused, he'd been touching her all night, why was she so angry now? He slowly got off the bed, and stood looking back at her.  
  
"Sarah, I only kissed you, where's the harm in that."  
  
"Where's the harm? I'll tell you where the harm is, I'm not the sort of girl who goes around kissing men who." She was inturuped by a loud pounding on the door.  
  
Jareth looked at the door then back at Sarah, obviously torn.  
  
With a growl of frustration he walked over to the door, pulling it open so hard Sarah was surprised it didn't come off it's hinges. "What!"  
  
The young man on the otherside, visably jumped at Jareth's clipped inquiry.  
  
"Y-your Majesty, the forest is on fire again, The fire gang they."  
  
"Dammit!" Jareth snapped. Turning back to Sarah he said in almost the same tone.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Then he was gone in a flash.  
  
"I don't think so." Sarah muttered, as she looked around the room for evidence of a bathroom.  
  
Outside the room Taren smiled, 'Well that should get rid of him for a little while.' She thought. A malicious smile on her face. 'Now Sarah, time for our little talk.' Taren set her sholders and quicky jabbed a fingernail, albeit gently, into each eye to produce the tears she needed. And turned to walk into the room. 


	16. Between you, and your conscience

AN: Warning Taren alert!  
  
Thanks to all the nice people who review me. And a special thanks to The Hooded Crow and Comack3032, for their valuable advice.  
  
  
  
Mine  
  
  
  
Between you and your conscience.  
  
  
  
Taren stood in the open doorway, "Sarah." She sobbed. She waited till Sarah was looking at her, and then covered her face with her hands. "Oh Sarah." Was all Taren could manage, shock knocking her off course for the moment. She had not expected Sarah to be pregnant.  
  
Quickly searching her mind for possible obstacles this baby might bring about. Taren decided that it changed nothing. The child was not a factor, -not yet-.  
  
"Oh Sarah." She cried again. "Why did you have to come? Why now?" pausing to sniffle. Taren went on with the speech she had prepared in front of her mirror earlier.  
  
"Me, and Jareth have been getting on so well. Why couldn't you just leave my husband alone?" She walked over to the bed and threw herself down on it. Her sobs became louder punctuated with deep gasps of breath.  
  
Sarah was racked with guilt, and what had happened just now with Jareth, wasn't making it any easier. She walked over to the bed, and leaned down. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to come here, but." Taren sat up so quickly that Sarah took a couple of startled steps backward.  
  
Taren looked up at Sarah, her tear stained face made Sarah feel ten times worse. Sarah started to finish what she had been saying, but Taren held up her hand.  
  
The crying had stopped quite suddenly, Jareth and I were trying for a child, but as fate would have it we have not been blessed." Taren began to sob again as she finished. "I suppose he will put me aside now that you carry a child. Unless the child is not his." The dejected hope Sarah could hear in Jareth's wife voice, made her feel like something to be scraped of a shoe.  
  
The look she gave Taren spoke volumes.  
  
"Then it's no use. He will set me aside in favour of you. I'll not beg him, my pride is all I have left now." That was it for Sarah she could take no more. This poor woman had done nothing to deserve this.  
  
"It'll be ok, I'll-I'll go to Jareth and tell him that he cannot divorce you, or whatever the procedure is for ending a marriage is down here. I'll tell him that I won't stay here, that I want nothing to do with. That you." Taren interrupted her.  
  
"No, no you must never tell him you know about me, he will want to know how we met, and when. And I cannot lie, not to him. No, you must just tell him that you don't want to stay here. Tell him you want to go home. He can't refuse, it's the law. He hasn't challenged you, you owe him nothing, he can't keep you here."  
  
"It's not as easy as that." Sarah stared at the ground; going home was not an option. "Why not?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I can't go home."  
  
Sarah wasn't sure why she didn't want to tell Jareth's wife about the danger to her baby that going home would result in. Her instincts told her that this woman didn't need to know the whole story.  
  
If Sarah had been looking up at Taren at that moment, she would have seen the look of intense anger cross her features. Taren forced her mind to accept this new problem.  
  
After a few moments of silence Taren spoke. "Ok then, would you leave if you could? Not to the above ground, but outside of Jareth's domain."  
  
Sarah hesitated, she didn't want to trust this woman, but who else could she trust. Jareth. Never.  
  
To Taren she gave a nod of acceptance.  
  
Taren smiled, a new plan had formed, a better one than the last.  
  
"I'll need a while to ready everything. I have to send a few messages out, and it may take a couple of weeks. But I'll find a place, where Jareth will never find you."  
  
Her last remark filled Sarah with an unexpected dread, but she couldn't figure out why.  
  
Taren got up and walked to the door, 'This was going to be so easy.' Her mind sang.  
  
Her expression only showing concern. "I must go Jareth will be back soon, don't forget what I said, don't tell Jareth that you have met me. He would be furious that I had instigated a meeting with you." With that she opened the door, and after looking out the corridor both ways, she left.  
  
Sarah sat on the bed, her mind was whirling, she was so tired, and her whole body was weak. Stroking her stomach, she said aloud to her baby.  
  
"Well Laurel, This is another fine mess that I've gotten us into!" 


	17. Temptations

AN: Sorry it's took me so long to get this chapter out but I've been really sick. And as soon as I started to get better the kids caught the bug one by one. And I can't concentrate with kids being grossly sick all over the place, (Sorry for grossing everyone out.) Also this is a transient chapter, and I hate writing these waiting for the real action to begin. So here goes.  
  
Mine  
  
Temptations  
  
Sarah sat on the window seat in her room, looking out over the Labyrinth; it looked so big from up here. How she had ever managed to solve it was a mystery to her. Looking at the labyrinth brought back memories, memories that were better off buried.  
  
A sudden knock at the door startled her out of her musings.  
  
"Um, hang on a minute. I'm er not decent." she stuttered, oh damn if that was Jareth back already. She had still not thought of a suitable plan to explain why she didn't want to see him.  
  
"It's Thea My Lady, may I come in?" At Sarah's affirmative reply, the old gray haired woman that Sarah remembered from the previous night entered. She gave Sarah a puzzled look.  
  
Sarah looked down at herself; she was wearing the robe that she had found at the bottom of her bed that morning. She remembered her excuse for delaying to open the door.  
  
"When I said that I wasn't decent I meant that I wasn't decently dressed you know in. clothes" she finished lamely.  
  
"Mmm, Yes well, I've actually brought you some clothes. His majesty, has asked if you would join him for dinner? If you are feeling well enough that is?" So saying Thee spread a cream brocade dress out for Sarah's inspection.  
  
"You may tell his majesty," Sarah sneered the word majesty. "That I do not feel like going anywhere tonight. That I feel like an early night I'm extremely tired." She knew that she was just prolonging the inevitable, but she just couldn't handle a scene with him tonight. Anyway she reasoned to herself, it wasn't a complete lie, she really was tired. "If I could just have a bath, and clean night clothes I'll just go straight to bed."  
  
"Yes my lady, I'll arrange for a bath immediately, would you also like a tray sent up?"  
  
"Yes okay, Thank you Thea."  
  
Thea nodded her head and left the room.  
  
'Well' Sarah thought "That took care of that, for tonight at least.'  
  
"She's tired?" Jareth asked Thea for the third time in as many minuets.  
  
"Yes, my lord, she asked if she could have a bath, and when I said I'd arrange it, she thanked me, and that was that.  
  
"Mmm, Okay Thea you may go now," Thea curtsied and turned to go.  
  
"Thea wait. did you say she is having a tray sent up?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty, I was just about to prepare one for her now."  
  
"When you have one ready, bring it to me and I will take it up myself." Jareth dismissed Thea again. What was all this about? First her reaction to him this morning, and now she was refusing to dine with him. He would sort this out tonight he determined.  
  
Holding the tray with one hand he knocked on Sarah's door, without waiting for an answer he let himself in. She was sat on the bed, facing the window, a towel wrapped around her. Not bothering to look round she said. "Just put the tray over there."  
  
Jareth put the tray where she had requested, saying as he did. "Your wish is my command, my lady."  
  
Sarah whipped round to look at him, standing she pulled the towel tighter around her, backing away as she did so, "I thought you were the maid with the tray." Was all she could think of to say?  
  
"Well," Jareth chuckled slightly, "I have your tray though I'm not a maid- well not since the last time I looked."  
  
Sarah forced a small laugh. "No, you're defiantly no ones maid." She frantically cast around for a neutral topic of conversation, finding none she chose to remain silent.  
  
Jareth gave her a puzzled look; her face was so easy to read. He stepped toward her, she stepped back, with a sigh he again stepped forward, she again stepped back. Each time he advanced she retreated until she was backed up against the wall. Even then when he stepped forward she slid along the wall away from him.  
  
"Enough," Jareth said finally. "Sarah do you want to tell me why you are running away?"  
  
"If you'll tell me why you're chasing?" Sarah shot back.  
  
"I'm not chasing. I would just like to be closer so that I can talk to you, as apposed to shouting across the room." Jareth took a slow step forward, this time she did not move away.  
  
"You have not answered my question." He prompted.  
  
"What question." She seemed genuinely confused  
  
"Sarah are you okay?" Jareth was worried, why was she so flustered  
  
"I asked why you were running away?"  
  
"I'm not running away, I-I Just like my own personal space." She prefabricated hastily.  
  
"Your own space, Sarah you have at least five feet surrounding you." Jareth couldn't figure her out. Last night she had been so warm to him. A thought stopped him. Maybe she was embarrassed about last night. Or even this morning.  
  
"Sarah there is no need to be embarrassed about the kiss this morning, I turned over in bed, and there you were. It seemed natural to kiss you." His voice was soothing.  
  
"I'm not embarrassed about the kiss. If I'm embarrassed about anything it's the fact that I'm standing here in next to nothing on. So if you would please leave. I can put on some clothes, then I'll eat my dinner, and go to bed." Sarah turned from him, hoping he would do as she'd asked.  
  
"No Sarah I don't think so. I want to talk to you, I have some questions that I would like you to answer."  
  
Sarah wanted to tell him to go to hell, but her curiosity won out. "What kind of questions?" she said turning back to look at him.  
  
"You'll find out as soon as you sit down, and we can begin a conversation like adults. Instead of yelling across a room at each other."  
  
"Okay, if you will just leave while I change." 'Best get this over with.' Sarah's reluctant mind conceded.  
  
Jareth gave her a wide smile, "Leave, Sarah, It's not like I've never seen you naked before." Jareth was hoping for a reaction, he was rewarded by the telltale blush that spread over her cheeks.  
  
"W-well times change, and so do people. A-and that was a very long time ago." Sarah was annoyed at herself. What was it about this man that made her forget how to talk, think, and act. 'Please,' she thought 'just let one sentence come out like it's supposed to.'  
  
"Jareth I'm not going to get changed with you standing there, so please leave." 'That went well.' She mused, quite proud of herself. Then she spoilt it by half screeching "W-what are you doing?" Jareth was walking toward her. As he reached her side he put out his hand and placed it on her huge stomach.  
  
"I'm just checking on my son." So saying he closed his eyes, the baby started moving gently under his hand. Jareth hand started to caress her bump gently.  
  
Sarah was sure he could hear the thudding of her heart, as her traitorous body reacted to his touch. Jareth heard her breathing falter, smiling slightly he widened the circles his hand was making, turning it into a caress. He needed to touch her, catching her unaware he slid his hand into the towel to touch her bare skin. Sarah almost groaned at the intimate touch. And when his hand moved up to touch her already sensitive breasts her knees gave way, if not for Jareth holding onto her she would have slid to the floor.  
  
Jareth was delighted, she wasn't pulling away.  
  
He lowered his head, and claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was deep, her mouth was soft and demanding at the same time, she smelled of soap, Jareth noticed as he broke the kiss, and lowered his lips to her neck, brushing open the towel as he did so.  
  
Sarah's hands came up to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer.  
  
Jareth steered them over to the bed, and lowered her gently onto it. Laying himself beside her, he began to kiss her again, his hands skimmed her body, barley touching, but to Sarah it felt as though he was touching her very soul.  
  
Jareth drew away from her, his eyes caught hers, holding them captive. He whispered, "I've missed you Sarah."  
  
Without his touch Sarah's mind began to clear. 'Oh god what was she doing.' She brought her hands up to push against his chest.  
  
Jareth moved away confused as Sarah grabbed at the coverlet on the bed, and pulled it round her. Her shoulders shaking as tears streamed down her face. Jareth moved back to her, and tried to take her in his arms. Sarah shrugged him of, and stood up.  
  
"Sarah, please tell me what's wrong?" Jareth stood and walked round to the front of her. Putting his finger under her chin he tipped her face up. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"How can you help, you have to stop touching me, It's turning me upside down I can't think when you touch me." Sarah tried to control herself; she took a few deep breaths. "Okay, here's how it ha to be if I'm going to stay here. No more touching, you have to keep your distance or else find me somewhere else to stay."  
  
Jareth was astonished. "And just where would I send you Sarah, there is nowhere." "Okay then we really have to sort out the rules of my stay here."  
  
"The rules?" Jareth raised a mocking eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes rules." Sarah took a deep breath.  
  
"One; this Childs going to be confused as it is, what with his mother and father living in the same home-um castle, but not living together."  
  
"Not together. but Sarah I thought." Sarah held up her hand to silence him. Jareth was astounded, he wasn't used to being treat like a child. However he decided to let her continue.  
  
"Two; One day I'm going to want someone for myself," 'This was the hard bit' Sarah reflected, to convince Jareth that she no longer loved him.  
  
"You what!" Jareth snapped. Sarah looked up at him, and quickly looked away, his eyes were murderous, She swallowed her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat.  
  
"I'm not going to spend all my life alone. One day I'll want someone to share things with. Someone who I can talk to, someone to keep me from being lonely." She hung her head her voice was a whisper. "Someone I can love." Tears threatened, by will alone she didn't let them fall.  
  
"Someone to love Sarah." Jareth felt like his heart had ceased to beat. "Do you even know what love is?" Without waiting for an reply, he went on, "I'll tell you what real love is should I. Real love is a trap, you can't get out, and you don't care that it's ripping you up inside, real love is having your pride torn to shreds and still going back for more." Jareth paused to take a deep and unsteady breath. And in a much quieter voice said. "Real love is standing here, and listening to the mother of my child tell me that 'one day she hopes she can find someone SHE can love' And STILL loving her."  
  
Sarah couldn't seem to breath properly. The hurt went so deep, but she still had to stop him before she gave in. She said the damning words.  
  
"You have no hold on me Jareth. No right to love me."  
  
Jareth gave a shout of out rage, produced a crystal and threw it at the bed; it disappeared in a blast of lightning.  
  
Sarah stepped back visibly shaken, "Fine!" she said her voice trembling. "But it doesn't change anything. I meant everything I said."  
  
AN: Tell me what you think. I still don't like this chapter even though it's taken me four days to write. If you don't like it tell me. Oh and a bone to pick with everyone, why did no one tell me that chapter 15 hadn't been spell checked? Mmmm. Though you probably all noticed that I haven't got a beta reader. (Hint hint) I am looking for one for my next story if you want the job please e-mail me (don't leave it in the reviews.) at LadyJamie@fsmail.net 


	18. Complications

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews. Just to clear something up, when Sarah said -Well Laurel, Another fine mess I've gotten us into.- She was referring to Laurel and Hardy, she's not going to call the baby Laurel.  
  
By the way Immortal Ninja, Aggghhh, choke gag.If you'll let go of my neck I'll continue.  
  
To everybody who gave me kind words, Shy thanks.  
  
To Ifonly, I do check it over again and again. (It's harder to edit your own work, than it is to do anybody else's) You will all be happy to know that I do have a beta reader for my next project.-Thanks, SL.  
  
To dragon_fire, Is it really too much.  
  
Well with that done, lets get on with prt 18.  
  
  
  
Mine  
  
  
  
Complications  
  
Sarah's world had become a hell like place. Sarah was lying on her bed, an arm thrown across her eyes, it was barely dawn, but she knew she'd have to be up soon if she wanted to avoid the messenger that would inevitably come for her. Sarah was tired, what with her days spent avoiding Jareth and Taren.  
  
Jareth, because when he looked at her there was such coldness in his eyes, it chilled her to the bone. If he wasn't snapping at her, he was mocking her.  
  
Sarah couldn't understand, why, if he hated her so much, did he send for her every day? Was it to torture her?  
  
Since he had admitted to her that he loved her, and had, had his love thrown back in his face. The word he'd spoken reverberated around in her head.  
  
"I'll tell you what real love is should I. Real love is a trap, you can't get out, and you don't care that it's ripping you up inside, real love is having your pride torn to shreds and still going back for more. Real love is standing here, and listening to the mother of my child tell me that 'one day she hopes she can find someone SHE can love' And still loving her."  
  
She could still hear him, every word crystal clear. Sarah thought that she might be going mad.  
  
She also avoided Taren, who, when Sarah had told her what Jareth had said, replied with, "He's lying. Its all a trick, He wants you to trust him, and then he'll break you."  
  
And just lately Taren had started to tell her how attentive Jareth was again toward her, how loving.  
  
When Sarah brought up leaving the castle. Taren said the plans to move Sarah were coming along. But it had been nearly three weeks now, and Sarah knew that if she didn't leave the castle soon. She would start screaming, and maybe never stop.  
  
A knock at the door made Sarah groan. 'Dammit!' she thought, she knew she should have moved sooner. But she was so tired. For the last four days she had obeyed the king's command to stay in the throne room with him, where she sat to the side, no one saw her, and no one noticed her. She was there from six in the morning, present for all the meetings, and discussions Jareth held, only moving to dine in the dinning room, where it seemed thousands of goblins also ate. Her appetite was almost none existent now after days of being subjected to watching the goblins eat. They had no manners, not even rudimentary manners, they ate with their mouths open food spilling everywhere, they tossed food back and forth to one another. And worst of all there were some goblins who ate like flies!!!  
  
Then it was back to the throne room for afternoon meetings and, Judgments.  
  
Then dinner was served with enough ale to quench the thirst of an army. Drink made the already disgusting goblins even more disgusting.  
  
Then at last it would be time for bed around nine o'clock. And all the through the long day, Sarah would feel Jareths eyes on her,  
  
Sarah was left with next to no energy. Each night she promised her self that in the morning she would be up and out of her room before the messenger came. But Jareth seemed to know that she would do this, and he had started sending his messenger earlier and earlier.  
  
'Maybe I can ignore the door and the servant will go away.' Sarah thought that maybe just maybe this might work. Sure enough the knocking stopped and she heard the servant move away. Now to be up and dressed before Taren came looking for her, to tell her how many times in the night Jareth had said he loved her, and how beautiful she was.  
  
Sarah groaned and got out of bed. Hastily washing and putting on a simple russet colored dress that reached her ankles, a dark green side less tunic went on over the top, the look was completed by a length of golden colored silk rope that tied around her middle. As Sarah no longer had a middle, she simple tied the belt so that it hung below her swollen stomach. Sarah smiled as she stroked her abdomen, "I can't wait to be able to see my feet again." Felling in a better mood than she had done for a long time, avoiding the messenger, had defiantly put her in a good mood.  
  
She opened the door, and after peeking out both left and right, she felt her spirits rise a little higher; there was no sign of Taren.  
  
She would spend the day in the library, Sarah decided, just like she had for her first two weeks here, before Jareth had started sending for her. Smiling brightly she stepped out. And walked a little way down the hallway.  
  
"Looking for somewhere to hide Sarah? The mocking voice came from behind her."  
  
Sarah turned around slowly, "Don't you ever knock?" Sarcasm edged her tone.  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes. "We're in a hallway Sarah. Not a private room. I didn't think that I needed to knock."  
  
Jareth couldn't help jeering at her now he knew she was all right. When his messenger had come back saying he could get no answer from her room, he'd been worried, he'd appeared in her room, just in time to see her slip out.  
  
Jareth tilted his head, and gave her a sideways look. "I sent a messenger, he said, that there was no answer from your room?" Jareth turned fully towards her, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"I was sleeping." At her answer Jareth sent her look that said quite clearly, he didn't believe her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Jareth, I'm tired. This constant hounding.It's exhausting me." Sarah's voice was rising. All the pressure of the last few days was coming to the surface. "You have to stop sending for me at ridiculous times, I need to rest." Tears sprang up, but Sarah refused to look away from him. Let him see how far he'd driven her, she didn't care anymore.  
  
"You need rest Sarah, so what all this about?" Jareth swept his arm around, indicating her, standing in the hallway. "This is how you rest is it? Creeping around hallways, skulking in the corridors. A very funny way of resting, to my mind." His eyes were odds with his tone; his gaze followed the path of a tear, as it slipped down her cheek. Unconsciously he stepped forward his hand moving to brush the tear away. Sarah involuntarily stepped back more by reaction than by her own will.  
  
Jareth gaze hardened, his eyes were cold now.  
  
"You will, come down to the throne room. You can either walk there by yourself, or I will take you there. You choose.Now." The added order at the end, the, Now. was what did it for Sarah, her temper that she had been keeping a tight hold on finally snapped.  
  
"You overbearing, jumped up, freakin asshole. You think you can say jump, and I'll ask how high, you've got another thing coming, I don't know what your problem is, and quite frankly, I don't give a shit. I'm not Taren; I won't happily take the crap you hand out. I've still got some pride.. Ohhhhh" Surprise rang a gasp from Sarah as a rolling pain rose from the base of her stomach. The pain became unbearable, and she bent double, gasping for breath. Jareth was by her side in an instant, the argument forgotten. Swinging her into his arms he kicked her door open. And took her across the room to her bed. Sarah rolled away from him and curled herself into a ball. She began to sob; the pain was not lessening, if anything it got stronger.  
  
Jareth cursed himself for his inability to help her. He disappeared for a moment then reappeared with Thea whose arms were laden with various bottles of different shapes and sizes.  
  
Thea looked to the bed where Sarah was laid. And jumped to activity. Placing the bottles on the dresser she approached Sarah, putting her hand on her shoulder, she rolled Sarah so she was facing her.  
  
Sarah's eyes were screwed shut, but still the tears fell. Thea in a quite voice asked. "How long have you been having pains my dear?" Sarah blinked at her kindly voice; she tried to find hers own.  
  
J-just started," She panted forcing the words out. "Won't go away..doesn't stop.getting worse." Sarah could say no more. The pain was pushing everything away. She struggled to say a few more words. "Get him out." Thea looked back towards Jareth, Sarah grabbed her arm bringing the older woman's focus back to her. "Out!" she said through clenched teeth. "Get him out!" then almost instantaneously she passed out.  
  
Jareth rushed forward pushing Thea aside. "Sarah.Sarah." Turning to face Thea. He snapped out. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
'Well, your grace, I need to examine her." Thea began looking through bottles. "She could be in labor, but the pain is constant, which is rare but not totally unheard of. I'll give her something to dull the pain so I can wake her up. I need to ask her some questions." Pausing she looked to Jareth expectantly. Jareth looked back at her.  
  
"Well, What are you waiting for?"  
  
"My lord." Thea cleared her throat nervously "My Lady Sarah, well, she did ask you to leave." At his look she went on hastily, "Please your majesty, I'm going to wake her soon, and you being here might make her upset. It's really not good for her."  
  
"Okay I'll go," He conceded reluctantly "but you are to come and tell me as soon as you know what's going on. If she is in labor I want to know about it." So saying he spared one more glance at the girl on the bed thinking as he did so, how young she looked. Then he left the room.  
  
An hour later Thea found him pacing in front of the throne. The throne room was for once quiet. The servants going about their duties as though on tiptoe, the goblins subdued and most of them were gathered in the corners, those few who were still on the main dais, were keeping well out of the goblin kings range.  
  
As soon as he spotted Thea he strode toward her. Thea had to stop herself from taking a few steps back at the look in his eyes. Anger, guilt and a touch of fear swirled in their mis-matched depths.  
  
Thea managed to stand her ground, trembling as she did so. "Well?" he said. Thea knew what he was asking. "No My Lord, she's not in labor." Lowering her eyes to the floor, she heard his sigh of relief.  
  
"Whets the matter then?" His relief that it was not yet time gave way to the fear that something else could be wrong.  
  
"False labor, My Lord, her time is close. It's quite common.ummm" Thea was embarrassed. Knowing what she had to would spark the king's temper, but needing to say it regardless. "My Lord, I don't believe that the pain would have been as bad, if the Lady Sarah wasn't so exhausted"  
  
'I'm tired. This constant hounding.it's exhausting me.' Sarah's words returned to haunt him. Guilt ripped through him. 'Why did he have to be so pushy?' He would apologize, he decided, right now.  
  
"I'll go and see her now, if she's still awake?"  
  
Thea cleared her throat. "The Lady Sarah has requested time alone." The lady Sarah had requested no such thing, but Thea, wasn't about to tell her king that Sarah had stated quite firmly, that she wanted Jareth to stay away.  
  
"Time alone for what?" His arched eyebrows drawn together in a puzzled frown.  
  
Thea changed the subject. "I told the lady Sarah, that she can get out of bed when she feels better but only for light gentle exercise, with as much rest as she can get. If that's all my lord, I have duties to get on with in the kitchen."  
  
Jareth gave a distracted nod. His mind on the argument that had caused all the trouble.  
  
Thea gave a sigh of relief, She didn't mind working for the goblin king, he was a fair master. But she liked her work better when she didn't have to deal with him directly.  
  
She rounded the corner to stairs that would take her to the kitchens, and almost bumped into Taren who was standing there. Thea's eyes dropped to the floor as she mumbled. "Sorry My Lady." And kept walking, it didn't do to anger Taren, Thea knew, she had patched up enough, people who served under her to know that. She just kept going wondering slightly, as to what Taren was doing there, hiding round a corner.  
  
Taren was only slightly annoyed when the fat kitchen worker very nearly walked into her, her mind was other things more important things. Rupart had given her good news that morning. Everything was ready. It was time to move. Now before the brat was born.  
  
A smug smile drifted around her lips as she ascended the servant's stairs, making her way to Sarah's room. Without knocking she walked in to find Sarah propped up in bed, looking toward the door. With a long sigh Sarah spoke. "What is it Taren?" Taren smiled at Sarah. She almost gushed her news. "Everything's ready, your transport will be here early tomorrow morning."  
  
Sarah was stunned, she couldn't go now not after what had happened today. She tried to tell Taren that, but Taren only waved her hand in dismissal.  
  
I've hired you a cart, you can rest on the journey.  
  
Sarah tried again to convince her that it wasn't a good idea. "But the baby's due soon. Very soon Thea said, what if travelling hurt's him, what if I go into labor on the journey?"  
  
"We'll take it easy." Taren said, dismissing Sarah fears again. An idea came to Taren just then "Anyway wouldn't it be better if the child was born when you are far away from Jareth. I've seen how he's been treating you the past few days. In fact he was only saying the other night, that the sooner you have the baby the sooner he can send you home." Taren struggled to keep her amusement hidden.  
  
"He's going to send me away? Away from my own son?" Sarah's hand rested protectively over her belly. "He can't. Okay tomorrow, I'll leave here." Her maternal instinct were kicking in, she had to keep her baby away from that monster.  
  
Taren nodded. "Be ready we'll be leaving early, very early. I will come for you myself. Taren closed the door behind her. Unable to keep from laughing she let a small chuckle escape. "Tomorrow, I'll get everything I deserve."  
  
Inside Sarah's room quite gut wrenching sobs could be heard.  
  
  
  
AN: Only about another two chapters to go. :D 


	19. Shocks and surprises

AN: The closer to the end this story comes, the harder it is to write. I'm working on something else as well, so that doesn't make it any easier.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blows raspberry.  
  
  
  
Mine  
  
  
  
Shocks and surprises.  
  
  
  
Jareth had, had enough.S  
  
Surely Sarah had been on her own for long enough. He needed to see her. To smooth things out now, before it could get any worse.  
  
'Can it get any worse?' the thought drifted through his mind. He'd wanted to be with her, and had succeeded in pushing her away.  
  
"Damn my temper!" he muttered, to the empty room. Pushing himself off the throne, he stalked over to the window, bracing his arms against its sides.  
  
The sky was a deep orange signaling the approach of day. Jareth had been thinking all night of how he could make things right with Sarah. He had finally decided to just ask her what she wanted.  
  
And whatever she decided, he would accept.  
  
Producing a crystal, he thought to check to see if she was still sleeping. The crystal had other ideas however, and showed him only a rolling gray mist.  
  
Giving the defective object a sharp shake, he again willed to see Sarah, still nothing.  
  
"Dammit!" he growled. "Why won't you show me inside Sarah's room?" The crystal glowed slightly, the glow faded to be replaced by an image of the chamber in question. "At last." He breathed. "Now to the bed." The crystal responded. The slowly rising sun lighted the room.  
  
Jareth saw that the bed was empty, an imprint on the pillow showed that the bed had been occupied, and not too long ago. "Where is she?" He asked the crystal. His request was met unexpectedly, by the crystal popping as if it were a bubble.  
  
"What the.?" He summoned another.  
  
Focusing all his power on it, he demanded. "Show me Sarah."  
  
Again the gray mist, but this time, as the mist shifted, he caught a glimpse of Sarah, his Sarah, holding on to the sides of a rough cart. Beside her he noticed another figure, dressed in a black cloak, the hood drawn up totally concealing the face. The image died, and the crystal popped.  
  
Jareth missed its demise. Shock had sent him to his feet.  
  
Disappearing he reappeared in Sarah's chamber.  
  
A look around the room showed complete disarray. The doors to her armoire were thrown open, most of her clothes were gone. She was gone!  
  
With a sigh Jareth sat on the bed, trying to smooth his jumbled thoughts. 'Where did she think she was going? Especially in her present state.'  
  
Jareth got up off the bed, and began to pace. 'Someone from the castle must have helped her.' It was the only thing he could think off.  
  
Moments later he was back in the throne room.  
  
Sending out three crystals simultaneously, he ordered everyone in the castle to congregate in the throne room.  
  
After about an hour he finally had everyone's undivided attention. A hundred and forty three mortals, there had been no need to call the goblins. Whoever had been sitting next to Sarah on the cart was nowhere near goblin size.  
  
"As most of you know" The room quieted as he began. "I have had a mortal staying here. A very special mortal. I suppose you have all heard the rumors." His eyes swept the assembled crowd. "This morning I have discovered that she's gone." The room was filled with a hushed chattering. A glare from their king made them settle once again. "Someone in this castle has helped her leave. Now all I need each of you to do is look about the room and see if you can't decide on, who out of the serving staff, is missing."  
  
Jareth let them deliberate amongst themselves for a few minuets. He wandered over to the window and sat on the rough stone ledge.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat turned his attention back to the room.  
  
Thea stood before him. Wringing her hands, worry showing clearly. She hadn't wanted the job of spokesperson, but the rest of the servants knew that she had tended Sarah in the last few weeks.  
  
Composing herself she addressed the king. "My Lord, There are five of the staff missing." Bringing up a trembling hand she counted them off, on her fingers. "Two serving girls are missing, but they have been missing for a couple of weeks now. And besides they never had any contact with my lady Sarah. One of the gamekeepers is gone, but his wife has been expecting her fourth baby any day, so I guess that could be the reason he's gone. The head gardener is not here, I-I don't know where he is." Thea nervously fiddled with her apron. She looked round sending a silent appeal back toward her fellow workers.  
  
"And the fifth" Jareth snapped impatiently.  
  
"Ummm, It's Mistress Taren Yer Grace, she's gone an all." Thea's cockney accent, which she thought lost years ago, resurfaced with a vengeance, in the face off her nervousness.  
  
Jareth noticed the switch in accents, noticed Thea's white face.  
  
Jareth turned and walked to his throne settling on the edge of it's seat, he leaned forward, rested his elbow on his knee, and cupped his chin in his hand, a finger rested against his lips as he stared intently at Thea.  
  
"You know," He said thoughtfully. "I think you should tell me."  
  
"Tell yer what, yer highness?" Thea took a small step back.  
  
"Why your so nervous, Thea?"  
  
"Nervous, sire." Pictures flashed through Thea's mind, pictures of men and women that she'd patched up, after they had felt the weight of Tarens displeasure.  
  
Jareth stood so suddenly; the whole crowd of servants took one step back.  
  
Focusing all his attention on Thea he said slowly and very calmly. "Your going to tell me, why the mention of Taren's name makes you nervous. And then we're going to find out exactly where she is."  
  
A trickle of fear raced down his back, as he watched a lone tear roll down Thea's very pale cheek.  
  
  
  
Sarah clung grimly to the sides of the old cart. Another rut in the road heaved them upwards, taking the contents of her stomach with it. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to throw up. The last six hours had been the worst of her life.  
  
Before dawn Taren had appeared in her room, a black cloak thrown over her arm.  
  
Sarah hadn't slept well. It felt like she had only just closed her eyes, when Taren had shook her awake.  
  
She'd gotten out of bed and threw on the previous days clothes She put on the cloak Taren insisted she should wear. Then they had crept from her bedchamber.  
  
Now six hours later she was holding on for dear life, and praying for the safety of her child.  
  
Looking across to the figure that sat beside her, Sarah shivered; there was something about the man that Sarah instinctively shrank from. Taren had called him Rupart. Earlier he had took her hand and helped her get on the cart, her skin still crawled where he had touched her.  
  
It wasn't that he was bad looking. Infact he had rogue look about him that wouldn't be out of place in Hollywood. It was his eye's that unsettled her, they were an intense blue, but they were so cold.  
  
Sarah shook her head pulling her thoughts away from the man beside her. And started to think about Taren instead. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw that Taren was still sleeping laid out in the back of the cart.  
  
They had been travelling for about three hours when Taren had called a halt, after she'd had a few quiet words with Rupart, she had lain down in the back of the cart pulled her cloak about her, and gone to sleep. When Sarah tried to ask Rupart, what the matter was, he just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Sarah hadn't spoken since then.  
  
An hour and a good many ruts later the cart finally stopped just before entering a large dark forest.  
  
Rupart tied the reins to a beam at the front of the cart, and got down. Walking to the back of the cart he woke Taren. When she sat up, Sarah saw Rupart's eyes flick toward the forest, and heard the words. "Nearly there." Taren got down from the cart, gathered a dirty sack from the back of the cart.  
  
A hand grasping her elbow made Sarah jump. Looking down she saw Rupart. Sarah fought the urge to yank her arm from his grasp. The man smiled knowingly. "We're walking from here, it's not far." He pulled her arm again signaling his intention to help her down She gave a sigh of relief, 'thank god no more cart.'  
  
A short while later they came to a small cottage set in a clearing. The cottage, like the forest that surrounded it, was intensely depressing and gloomy.  
  
As soon as they entered Sarah looked around for somewhere to sit. The cottage held an air of neglect. The furniture, what little of it there was, was old and dirty, the walls bare apart from the cobwebs that covered every surface and hung down from the roof. Sarah found a chair that didn't look quite as bad as the rest, and sat down, every muscle screamed in agony.  
  
Taren was walking around the room taking things from the cloth bag she placed them on an old leaning table that was almost hidden in the corner of the room. Looking across to Sarah she said. "Well Sarah that went very well." Sarah noted that the perpetual whine that normally laced Tarens voice was gone. Taren walked over to her. Crouching down so she could look Sarah in her eye's she asked, "Tell me Sarah, are all mortals that grow up above ground, as gullible as you?"  
  
"W-what do mean?" Sarah was confused. What was going on?  
  
"I mean, do you believe everything your told?" Taren smiled coldly at her.  
  
Sarah tried to get up, but hands on her shoulders held her down. Tilting her head back to see who was holding her, she saw Rupart grinning down at her.  
  
"You know," Taren went on, as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening. "I have a so many plans in mind for you."  
  
Sarah struggled against the hands pinning her shoulders. She opened her mouth to let out a scream. No sound emerged as Rupart's hand was clapped over her mouth. His other arm anchored her around her shoulders his forearm pressing against her throat. He breathed in her ear. "Can't have you calling out now can we. Not that anyone would come, not even lover boy. My dearest Taren, put a spell on us just before we set off, He can't see you. He would hear you, if you shouted for him, but he wouldn't be able to find you." To Taren he said. "Get a gag will you, so I can tie her up without being deafened by her screams.  
  
"Who needs a gag, give me a minute, I have a nice little spell here that'll insure she can't make a sound. I made sure I brought all the ingredients for it." Off Rupart's look she said. "I don't want to listen to her whining either."  
  
Sarah couldn't believe this was happening to her. The need to scream was overwhelming. Fear for the baby, and fear for herself clouded her mind. With Tarens words about her whining, everything cleared, and she did the only thing she could think of to do. Drawing in a deep breath through her nose, she opened her mouth, and bit down hard, the taste of blood filled her mouth.  
  
Rupart couldn't believe it, she'd bitten him, she'd actually bitten him. His shout of rage was drowned by Sarah's scream of, "JARETH!"  
  
She would have screamed again, but Rupart cut her off, as he back handed her and sent her sprawling to the floor, hitting her head on the stone floor as she did so.  
  
Sarah's last thought before she slid into unconsciousness was. 'I bet you weren't expecting that.'  
  
  
  
Rupart looked at Taren, who just rolled her eyes at him. "What," he said, "the bitch bit me."  
  
Taren sighed, and got back to setting out the things she'd need. Saying more to herself than him. "It doesn't matter. We have to prepare. Everything must be ready for our visitor." 


	20. Preparation

AN:Okay first things first, thanks to all the readers that review big hugs, thank you guys. And Scattered Logic--cheers for all the brilliant beta reading and for pointing out what you did. And heaps of thanks to, Cormack, Hooded Crow and again Scattered Logic for all the moral support and praise. You guys rock! And if anyone out there hasn't read their stories you don't know what you're missing!!!  
  
That done I'll explain why this chapter took so long. First-This chapter and the next have been written for a while but I didn't want to send them out till I'd written the epilogue. But I'm having loads of trouble writing that so I thought that if I sent this out, and the next chap tomorrow maybe I'd get the kick up the bum that I need. Your reviews will help!!!  
  
Also due to all the controversy surrounding ratings at the moment, the next chapter will be rated 'R' and the story will be archived there. Sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone too young to read 'R' rated materiel.  
  
Oh well here's the chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Are you kidding?  
  
Mine  
  
Preparation  
  
Jareth stood in Sarah's chamber. In his hand he held a crystal, for the last hour he'd been trying to see her, but to no avail.  
  
Going over what Thea had told him, he shuddered. Taren and Rupart's nefarious acts had been going on for the past couple of years, right under his nose, and he'd never noticed. He felt like a fool.  
  
When he'd asked Thea why no one had told him sooner, she had answered that all the serving staff was afraid of Taren. And that Taren had let it be known to all that she was the King's mistress, and that she would make sure that he would never believe whoever it was that told.  
  
He recalled Sarah's words from last night while they had been arguing. What had Taren told her that would make her say that?  
  
"Jareth!" He could hear Sarah's scream clearly, as if she were standing in the same room.  
  
She sounded scared.  
  
He brought up the crystal and focused on it. There was still nothing there.  
  
The crystal flew across the room, shattering on impact when it hit the stone wall.  
  
Jareth forced himself to calm down. The last thing he needed to do now was lose his temper. He had to find a way to get to Sarah.  
  
And from the sound of her scream he didn't have much time.  
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes, her head hurt. She tried to bring her hand up to her eyes, and found she couldn't move it.  
  
Her wrists were tied to the sides of the chair.  
  
Opening her mouth to scream, she realized her mouth hurt. Probing around with her tongue, she felt that the inside of her cheek was cut.  
  
It must have happened when Rupart had hit her, she thought.  
  
Licking her dry lips, she could taste blood--his from where she'd bitten him or hers from her mouth, she didn't know.  
  
Raising her eyes, she found Taren watching her.  
  
"So you're finally awake." Taren walked over to stand just at the side of Sarah. "As you can see, we've tied you down. Just your arms though. It's not like you can do any damage with your feet." Taren sneered down at Sarah's stomach, then at her legs. "I doubt you can lift them very far," she mocked.  
  
Sarah experimented, Taren was right she couldn't lift her legs far; her stomach was too big and got in the way.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to ask Taren what they were going to do with her? But no sound came out. Panicked, she tried again, nothing.  
  
Taren watched as Sarah tried to speak. She began to laugh.  
  
Rupart walked in, his arms full of wood. "Whatcha laughing at?"  
  
Taren pointed at Sarah. "Have you ever seen anything so funny? She looks just like a goldfish." Taren laughed even harder.  
  
Rupart looked confused. "What's a goldfish?"  
  
Taren stopped laughing and looked at him, her expression serious. "That's right, you don't remember, do you?"  
  
Turning to Sarah, she said, "It's no use trying to speak, I've taken your voice." At Sarah's look, "Don't worry you can have it back in a day or two," turning back to the table to finish cutting up herbs with a small knife. She added, "It was a simple spell, no more than a charm really, so it doesn't last long." Taren sounded pleased with herself.  
  
Sarah was frightened; there is something about having no voice. She felt weakened by it.  
  
Taren and Rupart were across the room talking quietly to each other. Then Rupart walked toward her, drawing his sword as he came closer. Sarah started to fight the ropes that bound her. She was so frightened she thought she might pass out again.  
  
Rupart laughed and placed the sword's tip against her throat; he let it rest there for a few minutes before taking it away again.  
  
"As much as I'd love to see you bleed a little, we need you alive for a little while longer. What would we do with no bait?"  
  
He then took what looked like string out of his pocket, and proceeded to wrap it around the hilt of the sword. Walking past Sarah, he walked out of the hut. Sarah could hear him banging around outside. A noise from the roof made her look up, directly above her head was a small hole. Through the hole came the tip of the sword, quickly followed by the hilt. The sword lowered until the tip was about four feet above her head. Sarah shrank down in her chair, afraid that the sword would fall. Some more bangs from the roof, and seconds later, Rupart walked in rubbing his hands.  
  
"Well then Taren, what do think?" Rupart walked over to Taren and pulled her arm so she looked round.  
  
Taking a good look, she walked around Sarah's chair, nodding her head. "That's amazing, I can't see the string at all! It helps that it's dark in here. You did tie the string securely, didn't you?"  
  
Rupart gave Taren a long look.  
  
"Yes, it's secure. I tied it to the main beam." He turned, took a fistful of Taren's hair and pulled it cruelly, yanking her toward him. Leaning down, he mashed his lips against hers. Taren put her arms around him and the kiss deepened. Rupart started running his hands up and down Taren's body while she gave little moans of pleasure.  
  
Sarah looked away sickened, searching for something that would help her escape.  
  
She was terrified. If she was bait that could only mean that the trap was for Jareth. As much as she wanted to indulge herself with a fit of hysterics, she knew she had to find a way out of this before Jareth came.  
  
But then again, the way she'd left things the night before, what if he didn't come at all? Would they kill her if he didn't come?  
  
The tears she had been successfully holding back came now. Bowing her head, she let them fall. If they killed her, her baby would die as well.  
  
The thought clutched at her heart.  
  
Then there was the thought that they might keep her here until she'd had her baby, thinking that would draw Jareth better than she could.  
  
How would they treat the child? Suppose he cried too much and annoyed them? What would they do with him?  
  
Thought after horrible thought flew through her mind, each one worse than the last--possible scenarios of what Taren and her equally crazy lover would do to her son.  
  
Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and gave her head a sharp shake, trying to shake away the images of newspaper articles about battered children.  
  
She had to be strong and find a way to escape.  
  
Jareth would come, she told herself. If not for her, then for the baby. And when he did come and she was free, she would beg him to forgive her.  
  
Forgive her for believing Taren's lies. Forgive her for leaving. She had so many things to make up for. And she would she would do anything he wanted if only he'd walk through the door.  
  
Sarah bit her lip and tried to stop her tears. Now was not the time to panic or immerse herself in self pity. Now was time to think of a way to help Jareth when he got here.  
  
Thinking of all the action movies she'd ever seen, she ran through the usual escape list.  
  
She couldn't topple the chair over with her hands tied; she had no way to break her fall.  
  
She couldn't cut the ropes, there was nothing to cut them with, she had no secreted knife stashed in her sleeve.  
  
Plus, in all the action films she'd seen, none of the heroes or heroines had been nine months pregnant.  
  
Sarah looked back at the kissing couple in time to see Taren pull away.  
  
"We've no time for this now. I think it's time our guest joined us." Taren gave Rupart a wide smile.  
  
Taren turned back and gathered a handful of herbs; she stood in front of a lit candle, and quoted.  
  
Let all eyes be opened. Let everyone see. Gone is the mist hiding us. So mote it be.  
  
So saying, she threw the herbs at the candle flame. A flash of light, and the candle went out.  
  
Rupart walked over to a shadowy corner, and nodded to Taren.  
  
She gave a squeal of excitement and called in a singsong voice. "Jareth oh Jareth."  
  
Jareth examined the tracks in the mud; satisfied he was still on course, he changed back into his owl form.  
  
Just then he heard his name being called.  
  
Swooping down, the owl vanished.  
  
Inside the hut, the three people waited.  
  
AN:Look for the next part tomorrow. Rated 'R' 


	21. Comeuppance

AN:I know I promised to put this up last night, but I needed to sleep. Sorry! Well here's what everybody seems to be waiting for, Taren's comeuppance!!! But you won't find out exactly what happened to her till the epilogue. Which unfortunately is not coming along too well. I think more review might help! (Hint hint) Again thanks to Scattered Logic for her beta work on this, and for all her encouragement. And to The Hooded Crow and Cormack3032, for their moral support as well. Well what are you waiting for go read!!!  
  
Mine  
  
Comeuppance  
  
  
  
Unobserved, Jareth stood in the doorway. Looking around the darkened room, he saw Taren standing next to a small table, arms folded, her foot tapping impatiently.  
  
A figure stood across from him, almost concealed by shadows.  
  
Directly opposite Taran, tied to her chair, sat Sarah. He couldn't see her face. With her head bowed, her hair concealed it.  
  
Taren was the first to spot him.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's good of you to join us, your majesty." Taren gave a mockery of a bow. "Please, do come in."  
  
Jareth cautiously stepped into the room.  
  
"Say hello, Sarah--oh dear, that's right you can't." To Jareth, "I had to take her voice, didn't want her whining the entire time. Interrupting while you and I have a little chat."  
  
Sarah raised her head and looked at him, her eyes warning him to be careful.  
  
Jareth saw Sarah's face, saw the bruise that darkened her cheekbone and the trickle of blood that came from the corner of her mouth. A cold fury spread through him.  
  
Bringing his hands up together, he created a crystal.  
  
Taren's voice stopped him before he could do anything with it.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you. Do you see that up there?"  
  
Jareth looked to where she pointed. A sword hung in midair above Sarah's head.  
  
Closing his eyes for a second, he swung back to face Taren.  
  
"How?" he bit out, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Magic, my dear Jareth. Earth magic." Taren shared a look with Rupart. "It's quite simple really."  
  
Jareth couldn't sense any magic in the air, but then he'd had nothing to do with earth magic, maybe it didn't leave a trace.  
  
His mind settled on a plan, and he lifted the crystal a little higher and prepared to throw it at the sword.  
  
Taren interrupted his look. She wagged her finger at him.  
  
"You really shouldn't. There are rules to my little game. Rule number one. Any and all magic not used by me, and the sword will fall. Two. You try to rescue Sarah, and the sword will fall," she gave Jareth a sly look. "Three. Anything happens to me, and the sword will fall. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we, Sarah?"  
  
Jareth looked over at Sarah who was trying to tell him something with her eyes.  
  
Taren laughed. "Ah, poor gullible Sarah, the sword will go directly through her brain, and I'll make sure the child dies with her. It's no way for a child to be raised. Without a mother." Taren's eyes were cold and hard now.  
  
Taren looked at Sarah, who looked back. "I was raised without a mother. Not that mine died. I was snatched away from her." Taren stopped talking, lost in her memories.  
  
Suddenly she swung round, her eyes locked on Jareth. "Wasn't I, Goblin King? Wasn't I snatched away from the only person who understood me, understood what I needed? Do you remember, Goblin King? Two hundred years ago?"  
  
Jareth gave her a cool look. "Of course I remember. A battered servant wishing away her spoiled charge.  
  
"A servant who killed herself, rather than face your mother.  
  
"The servant who was no more than a child herself.  
  
"She refused to run my Labyrinth for you. She said you were better off with me away from your mother's influence. And the fool that I am, I actually thought she was right."  
  
Fury twisted Tarens face as she screamed, "Better off with you!" Her hands fisted tightly. "My parents were royalty. My father was a duke, a peer of the realm. I had everything I wanted. I only had to ask and I got it. How am I better off with you?  
  
"You made me a servant. A drudge. A nobody!"  
  
Taren stopped, her breathing ragged, her eyes glittering.  
  
In a low voice, she added. "I lost everything when you took me. And I want it back! Or." She looked pointedly at Sarah.  
  
Rupart, forgotten in the corner, stepped forward. "Taren." He stopped when the two adversaries turned to him. "I think it's time to make him do what we want."  
  
Jareth thought fast. He disappeared, only to reappear behind the man called Rupart, grabbing him from behind. He threw his arm around the man's neck, his forearm lodged against Rupart's windpipe. Jareth squeezed.  
  
He watched the sword above Sarah's head, poised to act should he see it move even a millimetre.  
  
He knew he was taking a huge risk, but Taren was obviously mad. Sarah, the baby and himself would probably end up dead when she got what she wanted.  
  
He had to act. Had to have something to bargain with.  
  
Now he had something of hers.  
  
"Set Sarah free and I'll let him go." Jareth squeezed harder. Ruparts hands came up to pull away his arm, but it was no use. Jareth's hold was solid.  
  
Taren smiled and, in a blur of movement, she turned, picked up her little knife and threw it at Rupart. It hit him in his chest, sinking in to the hilt.  
  
Jareth, whose attention had been mostly on the sword, didn't notice the knife coming towards them until it was too late.  
  
Rupart dropped so suddenly Jareth had to work against falling with him.  
  
He looked at Taren, clearly shocked. "Why?" Was all he could manage.  
  
"Why?" Taren snorted. "Because I can, because I no longer need him, because he bored me. Take your pick."  
  
Jareth was disgusted; reading between the lines, he could see she'd enjoyed killing Rupart.  
  
With Rupart gone, he had nothing left to bargain with and no idea how to deal with Taren's madness.  
  
"You know you could have avoided all this." Taren walked over to Sarah, and placed the flat of her hand on her head. "But no! You had to go and mess everything up bringing her here." Taren's hand fisted in Sarah's hair and she pulled hard, forcing Sarah's head back. Sarah winced.  
  
"Life, mine and yours, would've been so much simpler if only you'd given in and made me your wife. I could have had it all. Including you." She let Sarah go.  
  
"Oh well, some dreams are just not meant to be." In a kinder tone. "Ask Sarah, she knows what I mean."  
  
Taren adopted a serene smile.  
  
"Right, back to business. I want to go home. I want to be twelve years old again. I want everything to be as it was. Like the past two hundred years never happened."  
  
Jareth thought about it. There was no way he could do that. It was too long. To send her back would change the history of the aboveground. And if he knew Taren, it wouldn't be for the better. She would have probably become a Queen.  
  
She was ambitious enough.  
  
Then where would the world, Sarah's world, be now?  
  
Thinking quickly he hastily devised a plan.  
  
"I can only reorder time for a labyrinth challenger." He improvised. "For me to grant your wish, you will have to run my Labyrinth."  
  
Taren thought about it. Her lips lifted in a sly smile. "Okay, I'll do it, I'll do your Labyrinth." She walked over to Rupart's inert body and pulled out the knife.  
  
Walking back over to Sarah, she cut the ropes that bound her. Pulling her arm, she pulled her out of the chair and put the knife against Sarah's stomach.  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, her eyes pleading with him to do something.  
  
"But I'm taking Sarah with me." Taren pressed the knife harder against Sarah's stomach when Jareth moved forward to challenge her decision. Sarah's gasp of pain halted him.  
  
"And how far do you think you'll get with a heavily pregnant woman slowing you down. Don't be stupid."  
  
Jareth could've bit his tongue for his last careless remark.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that. Be careful, your whore's wellbeing rests upon what you say." The knife moved as she gestured to indicate Jareth.  
  
Sarah saw her chance and acted. Fisting one hand in another, she brought her right arm up and rammed her elbow back into Taren's stomach. Taren gave an "oomph" and bent double. Sarah turned slightly, catching hold of the arm with the knife; she brought her foot down hard on Taren's instep. As Taren fell back, her arm slid through Sarah's hold, the knife slicing the skin on her hand. Sarah brought her other hand round and pulled the knife from Taren's grip. She gave Taren an extra push so that she fell further back.  
  
Sarah ran to Jareth's open arms, he caught her and held her tight.  
  
In a shocked voice heasked, "Where did that come from?"  
  
Sarah smiled and signaled to Jareth, reminding him of her lost voice.  
  
She'd tell him later about her defense lessons from school.  
  
Jareth touched her throat. "I'll fix that soon." Looking behind her, he gently moved her so she stood behind him.  
  
Together they looked at Taren, who was sprawled on the floor watching them both fearfully.  
  
"I must think of a suitable punishment for you." Jareth looked back at Sarah, assessing her injuries. Her bruised cheek, the blood coming from her mouth and her bleeding hand. His mind cried. 'Revenge!'  
  
"I'd really like to kill you for the crimes you've committed. But. death is so final, so quick. I want something that will last for eternity. First things first," Jareth produced a crystal. "You won't need your voice. Where you're going, there won't be much to say."  
  
Taren panicked and screamed. Her cry was cut off when the crystal exploded in front of her. She sat up and looked at Jareth, her hands at her throat, her breathing ragged.  
  
Jareth gave a cruel smile. "Now to send you somewhere, where you can do the least damage. And I have just the place in mind. So saying, he summoned another crystal and threw it.  
  
Taren disappeared.  
  
Jareth looked up at the sword, then back at Sarah, puzzled. He said, "The sword-it didn't fall. Why didn't it fall?"  
  
Sarah smiled. Walking across to the chair, she looked around for something to reach the sword with.  
  
A broom in the corner caught her eye. 'Perfect.' It was just what she needed.  
  
Picking it up, she took it over to the chair.  
  
Jareth still looked puzzled.  
  
Sarah reached up with the broom and hit the sword with it, setting the sword swinging wildly. She stood back, in case the movement of the sword made the string snap.  
  
She turned back to Jareth with a smile.  
  
Jareth watched the sword swing. His jaw clenched angrily at the realization that he'd been duped.  
  
Relief, mixed with the fact that the mighty Goblin King had been fooled by such a simple trick, made Sarah start laughing a little hysterically. She laughed even harder at the black look on his face.  
  
Jareth watched her, his anger vanishing as he began to see the funny side. After the day they'd had, being annoyed because he'd been tricked so easily was a little funny.  
  
He gave a smile, which soon turned into a laugh.  
  
Pulling Sarah toward him, he composed himself and said, with a twinkle in his eye, "If you don't promise me here and now never to tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you never get your voice back."  
  
Sarah fought to control her giggles. And raised an eyebrow.  
  
They both started laughing again, holding on to each other for support.  
  
Sarah stopped suddenly, and gave Jareth a shocked look. Jareth stopped laughing long enough to ask her what was wrong?  
  
Sarah raised her dress a little and looked pointedly at her feet.  
  
She was standing in a puddle of water.  
  
"Oh no!" was Jareth's response.  
  
Sarah shot him a black look. They weren't the words she would have used.  
  
Jareth raised his eyes to hers. "Well, I think I should get you back to the castle."  
  
Sarah mouthed. 'How?'  
  
"I'm going to have to use magic, there's no other way. Getting you back over land will take hours. And I don't think we have hours."  
  
Sarah placed her hand protectively over her stomach and shook her head.  
  
"Sarah, unless you want to have our baby in this hovel. I have to use magic. I'll do it the same as last time to reduce the affects to the child."  
  
Sarah bit her lip, feeling the first contraction build. She knew he was right.  
  
Nodding she stepped closer to him.  
  
Jareth took her in his arms and placed his hand on her forehead, whispering a sleep spell.  
  
When she slumped against him, he kissed her hair, and they disappeared.  
  
  
  
AN:Oh by the way my character page is at http://mysite.freeserve.com/LadyJamies_world/ Enjoy the Epilogue will be out soon. Promise!!! 


	22. Together we

AN: Okay well here it is folks the Epilogue. *sob* I've nearly given up on this story loads of times, but each time I've been tempted I've looked at the reviews and they've helped me carry on. So thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm working on another story now that will be posted as soon as I think it's ready. Again thanks everybody. Special thanks to Scattered Logic and Cormack who both helped me loads with this last chapter, your advice was extremely helpful. Also thank you to The Hooded Crow who also gave loads of moral support. Thank you guys. Lady J  
  
Mine  
  
Together  
  
Sarah stood looking at her sleeping son.  
  
Tucking the blanket more firmly about him, she turned from the crib and paced her chambers reasoning with herself.  
  
'Why should I be nervous? I should just go to his chambers and say, "Jareth, you've been avoiding me for the past four months, why?" There, that's not so hard, is it?'  
  
Sarah steeled herself and headed, determined, for the door. Just as she reached it, she turned back and resumed her pacing.  
  
'God damn it Sarah, you can do this. Stop being such a coward, it's the middle of the night. Now either put up or shut up.' Resolved now, she shook her hair back, put her chin in the air and walked to the door.  
  
"Right," she whispered. "Now or never." Opening the door, she was surprised to find Jareth standing there, equally shocked.  
  
Both of them stood in the doorway, neither of them knew what to say. Jareth found his voice first. "Sarah, why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Me? What are you doing creeping around? You almost gave me a heart attack." Sarah glanced back at the crib. "And would you please keep your voice down, he's only just gone off to sleep."  
  
"I just came to check on you both. To make sure everything was alright." Jareth raised his eyebrows, "Now it's your turn."  
  
"Oh, I was just going to-um-to get a drink of water." Sarah could have kicked herself for losing her nerve.  
  
"A drink of water?" Jareth frowned, looking behind her.  
  
Sarah followed his gaze and was embarrassed to see a pitcher of water with a cup beside it on her dresser.  
  
"Oh, what I mean is." Steeling herself, she said in a rush. "I was coming to find you. I need to talk to you."  
  
Jareth nodded.  
  
They were still standing in the doorway. Noticing this, Sarah said. "Is there somewhere else we can talk? Somewhere close by, I don't want to wake Nathaniel."  
  
Jareth nodded again, and inclined his head, indicating for her to follow him. Entering the chamber next to her own, she looked around at the dusty furniture, her mind scrambling for a way to start.  
  
Finally she settled with, "How have you been?" Lame she knew, but he wasn't helping just standing there looking at her.  
  
"Fine," was all he said.  
  
Irritated, Sarah started pacing. This was what he'd been like for the past four months. When she did see him, talking was no use. His one-word answers left nothing to build a conversation on. This time it was going to be different, she was determined to get everything out in the open. Questions need to be answered, apologies to be given.  
  
In a small voice she asked the question that had been troubling her most. "Jareth, why won't you talk to me?" She held her breath.  
  
Jareth turned from her. Walking to the window, he was silent.  
  
About to give up and return to her own room, she almost missed his answer. "I didn't realize you wanted to talk to me." His voice was low, unsure.  
  
Sarah was surprised. Jareth always seemed so confident, so in control. It was, in a way, frightening to see him this way. She was more scared now than she had been when Taren had her tied in a chair.  
  
Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat and walked toward him on legs that felt as though they might give out at any second.  
  
Putting her hand on his shoulder, she pulled him round to face her. "Of course I want to talk to you." She raised her hand to touch his cheek. "I need to talk to you. I need you, if you still want me?"  
  
Jareth looked down at her, her eyes were sincere and she took him by complete surprise when she stood on tiptoes and kissed him, her lips warm on his cheek.  
  
Talking her by the shoulders, he kissed her properly, pouring all his love for her into the kiss. By the time he drew away, they were both shaking. Pulling her more firmly into his arms, he rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.  
  
He'd been waiting for her to make the first move for four incredibly long months.  
  
Forcing himself to stay away from her in the last few months had been hell. The day she'd given birth to Nathaniel was branded in his memory as the best day he'd ever known. Not the actual labour, that had been horrific, well, what he'd seen of it anyway.  
  
The loss of control he'd felt while watching Sarah silently suffer had set his temper on edge, and he'd started shouting at Thea to find some way to help Sarah. Thea tried to tell him that what Sarah was going through was quite natural and would be over soon. But he wouldn't listen. In the end Thea had asked him to leave. She'd said all his shouting was upsetting Sarah.  
  
So he'd stood outside the room, listening to the silence, straining to hear his son's first cry. Nothing in his life had prepared him for that moment, and the wait had been endless. When he'd finally heard the babe's cries, he'd barged in, only to be halted in mid stride just inside the door. The sight of Sarah holding their son had been too beautiful for words. She'd beckoned him over and handed him the child. Nathaniel. The name had appeared in his mind the moment the child had opened his eyes. He said the name aloud, and Sarah had nodded, tears shining in her eyes, a huge smile lighting up her face.  
  
They'd sat through the night, not talking, just being together. In the morning, the spell he'd not been able to break, the spell that held Sarah voice, had broken and she'd spoken.  
  
"Nathaniel's the perfect name." Her eyes had closed then and she fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Jareth had sat there for hours, looking at her and thinking of where they would go from there.  
  
He was hurt that she had been so willing to believe Taren -without coming to him to ask if what Taren was telling her was the truth. Jareth thought of the best way to deal with this, and he had made a decision. Sarah would have to give up her mistrust of him before they could proceed. She would need time to do so.  
  
Sarah had to discover for herself what she wanted. She had to make the first move.  
  
He already knew what he wanted; his dream was of her and Nathaniel, his family.  
  
Every night since Nathaniel's birth, the need to be near Sarah won out and he would go to her room when she fell asleep. He never touched her. To see her and his son had to be enough.  
  
Opening his eyes, he bent his head and kissed her again, a kiss that showed her just how much he wanted her. Pulling away, he traced her cheek with his finger and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"I need you too, you and Nathaniel. I want us to be a family. I want to see you next to me every night, to wake up with you every morning." Jareth took a deep breath and said what had been in his heart ever since the day he'd seen her run over a bridge in a park, reciting words from a red leather bound book.  
  
"I love you, Sarah"  
  
Sarah put her arms around his neck, her heart doing somersaults. In his ear she whispered. "I love you too, Jareth. I never stopped. I'm so sorry I believed."  
  
Jareth stopped her with another kiss. Breaking away, he whispered, "Tomorrow, we'll talk tomorrow. Tonight is for us." He trailed kisses down her jaw line.  
  
Breathlessly, Sarah tilted her head to give him better access. "I wanted to ask what you did to." She was cut off again as Jareth slid his mouth back to hers. He picked her up and laid her on the dusty bed. Rising over her, he said again. "Tomorrow."  
  
Nodding back to him, Sarah curled her hand around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
Not very far away, the Bog of Eternal Stench bubbled and steam pockets erupted emitting the foulest odour. Creatures of underground gave the bog a wide berth. The smell kept every one away.  
  
High above the bog, a statue was set in the stone of the cliff face overlooking the bog.  
  
A head and a leg were visible, the rest looked as if it had sunk into the cliff face. The expression of fear and horror on the statue would've frightened all if they could've got near enough to see it.  
  
Inside the statue, Taren was aware of the disgusting smell that drifted up to her, but she could neither talk nor move. A fitting punishment, Jareth had said. Taren wondered, 'How long is forever, anyway?'  
  
AN: See you all soon! 


End file.
